Shinigami Princess
by Shadow Kitty66
Summary: Ciel lets in a girl claiming that she is the shinigami princess and that she know a deep secret that he doesnt know about. but he doesent realiz that her plan is to get in the way of his contract with sebastian. will he figure out her secret before its to late? plus why is she after him so much? RonaldXOC in it but not to much
1. Chapter 1

**Ciel POV**

I was shivering hard as I felt the cold nip away at me. I saw my Aunt in front of me, dead. I was right now on the Jack the Ripper case and I just saw Madame Red die in front of me, trying to protect me and this was all because of that stupid Shinigami. Sebastian came up to me for further orders. I saw Grell leaving the site as if nothing happened and that he just barley killed my Aunt. I was angry and yelled at Sebastian "I told you capture both Jack the Rippers" He smirked and bowed and said "Yes my Lord." He went out into combat while I was shivering and staring at the corpse. After a while I saw Grell tumbling down torwards me only for Sebastian to kick him in the other direction away from me. He was taunting him and was about to kill him until a pair of clippers stopped him from doing so.

I soon enough heard a girl screech and she sounded mad. I glance up to see who it was and it was a young girl. She had pitch black hair which was perfectly straight but at the bottom it seem to be slightly curled. She had a proclien white skin which was flawless. Her eyes were blazing red with anger; it seems her eyes matched Sebastian when he was angry. She also wore a black dress which had ruffles and a big bow in the middle. It looked simple but yet beautiful. Behind her was a young man with a suit, glasses and his hair back which was also black like her's. He seemed to have an emotionless face but I could see how he flinched each time she yelled something. He looked quite frighten by her. I was snapped back to reality thanks to Grell screaming "William why is she here?" he was shaking violently behind Sebastian. He was quivering just in the presence of her. "Grell you are in so much trouble for killing people who weren't on the To Die List and you almost killed him" she was pointing to me. " Ahhh Will, Sebastian save me, save me from HER" he pleaded and was still shaking from fright. " Your punishment will make you regret this day so much and I you will pay for daring to hurt him" she keep screaming at him while pointing to me. I was dumbfounded, I didn't know who the heck this girl is and how she knows me, plus she's actually making Grell scared. He was never scared of Sebastian and he's a demon. I looked at Sebastian and he also seemed confused on the situation that was unfolding here." Umm" William spoke up and she seem to snap of her yelling trance. "Sorry I lost control again, anyway grab Grell and take him back to the realm and also RUN!" Before I noticed she scoped me up into her arms and started sprinting away from Sebastian. "Hurry William that stupid demon will catch up!"

Before I knew it we were engulf by darkness and soon enough greeted by a warm light peeking out to us. I saw in front of me a huge building. "Where are we…." I stammered? "the Shinigami Realm of course silly" she laughed. I then realize that just a second ago she was threating to slaughter Grell and now she's all happy, kind and cheerful. Strange I thought then i was interrupted by William asking her why she brought a human here. A sly smile creped on her face. She got on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear and his eyes widen a little in shock. Soon enough his face went back to his emotionless state and he nodded and left with Grell dragging behind him. I was left alone with a crazy, bipolar girl in the Shinigami Realm and had no clue why I'm here. She smiled at me and grabbed my wrist, I blushed a little bit. "Come on" she was dragging me in her direction "were going to my castle."

* * *

After 10 min of walking we finally made it to her castle. It was huge, bigger than my mansion back home. When we entered I was comptley amazed on how everything was perfect and looked highly expensive. As we entered more of the room I could feel the plush carpet comfort my feet. "This is your house" I stammered still in awe. "Ya, it's not that bad but it's not much of my taste I would rather have blue and black colors not white or cream color furniture." I still couldn't believe that such luxury even existed! "Are you hungry" she asked. "Umm ya I am kindia hungry now that you mention it" I mumbled. "Great" she clasped her hands together. She rushed into another room dragging me behind her.

When she opened the big oak doors I saw the magnificent table. It was perfectly set up with the silverware that shined brightly as same as the glasses. She seated me down as I was still in awe. "What would you like to eat?" she asked. I shrugged "something sweet, but I doubt what you make will taste as good as my butler can do." She had a smug look on her face "oh ya." "Ya" I challenged. "COOK!" she screamed. Out came a guy with blond hair and chef suit. "Cook make the best sweets you can for my Ceil and make sure they beat what a stupid demon could ever make." After 10 minutes of waiting out came out a trolley cart filled with variety of sweets. What caught my eye was a French silk cake. I took it off the cart and took a bite. I was stunned on how sweet and silky it tasted, it was way better than Sebastian cooking. Thou I didn't want to admit it to her I stood up about to leave saying "it wasn't as good and my butler makes but good try." A strong grip on my wrist stopped me from leaving and I turned around to see her and a sadist smile. She came close to me and whispered in my ear. I could feel her hot breath on it and it made me shiver. "You're a horrible liar, I could see it on your face on how amazed you were on the cake." My face when red realizing she was right, plus the fact that she was really close to my face. I pushed her away trying to regain my pride, I was angry that she dared to speak to me in that way . I was about to shot out a comeback until I saw her face which made me flinch. Her eyes were bright red and menacing, quite scary. She growled "how dare you push me." I flinch with each word she said. Then she took a couple deep breathes before she calmed herself down.

She smiled sweetly at me and grabbed my wrist again. We both went up some winding stairs only to end up in her room. I saw how beautiful her room was. It was decorated by the colors blue and black with the occasionally white mixed in it. All the furniture seemed in top quality. She dragged me to her bed. I notice right away that it was soft and comfortable. "You must be tired, how about you take a nap?" it was true I was tired but I couldn't help and ask what her name was. She smiled brightly Marisa. Then she started singing a lullaby that seemed in a different language. I felt my eyes get heavier and couldn't resist the urge of going to sleep. But I wanted to ask her more question but now I can't as I started to fall into darkness.

* * *

**Marisa POV**

I smiled gently seeing Ciel sleep soundly. I grabbed him in bridal style. I knew had to take him back or else that stupid demon would come and take him away from me. I could sense they had a strong bound. I sighed as I open the portal back to his mansion. As I stepped out I was in his bedroom. I laid him down onto his bed and went up and brushed his hair from his forehead and kissed him good night. I whispered to him that I will come back tomorrow so don't worry. Right before I left I felt the presence of that blasting demon. I turned around and saw him pointing a knife to my throat. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with my Bocchan" he hissed. I smirked "your master is mine and mine alone and a stupid demon won't stop me from taking him back." He trusted the knife a little in my throat making it that my blood dribbling down. "I will not let you hurt my master" he spat. I grinned and quickly retreated back into my portal disappearing into darkness. I will come back Ciel and expect to play a fun game with me.

* * *

**Yaaa I'm done with the first chapter! This is my first ever fanfiction story! Hopefully its good. It is a little weird at times but just bear with me….. hehehe any way plez review and see you maybe in a couple of days. Hopefully less than 3…. Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you guys! I totally forgot to say this in the last chapter I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji Nor the characters. I do own Marisa since she's mine character. Hopefully I did a good job on the first chapter….Also I read my last chapter and soon I realize wow I totally need help with my writing cause I suck! I saw soooo many mistakes, I'm so sorry…. But I have had this story in my mind for a while….. so im like what the heck. So onwards to the next chapter!XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Meeting**

**Ciel POV**

I woke up by the familiar smell of sweet tea of Sebastian. I felt the sun beat down on me when finally I heard Sebastian melodic voice urging me to wake up. I groaned and finally decided to get up. I hadn't had much memory of last night since I don't really know how the heck I came back to my room. All I recall was a young girl maybe 14 or a little older and other things but it was still kindia fuzzy. I grabbed the tea from him and smelled the sweet aroma that entered my nostrils. Finally I spoke up "Sebastian what happened last night?"

He looked at me in a surprise look. "You don't remember?" I nodded and he sighed. "Well it seems a Shinigami, I presume, took you away last night for a period of time and then returned you here." He said. This information sank into me. "Do you know what the person goal was with me?" he sighed and said "no and I don't know why she took you away, but at least you came unharmed." I nodded in agreement, right before I was about to say something the phone rang. Sebastian dismissed himself to answer it. Moments later he came into my room again. "Who was it" I asked. "It seems a lady by the name Marisa called to tell that she will be coming to the mansion to talk about business at noon. When I asked for further more information she just said that she sent a massager to our mansion before to say she was coming but I presume that he might of not been able to make it." I felt like I heard that name before but I couldn't really remember where.

"Well we must put the best Phantomhive hospitality for her then." He nodded and left to tell the servants for their daily assaminets. I sighed and a felt something in my stomach, as if it was warning me to be careful plus the fact that I was missing something. I dismissed this feel and prepared for what the day to come.

* * *

**Marisa POV**

I hung up the phone in triumph that I tricked that stupid demon. I was looking myself in the mirror for a while thinking on what I should wear for tonight. I thought for a while and decided to wear a shorter dress than usual. I grabbed my black skirt which was quite ruffled. It looks kindia like a ballerina skirt, which made me grin. I then dressed myself with a black blouse which laced at the top. It fit my figure pretty. I frowned slightly realizing that we were in the Victorian era which was a big no no showing to much skin. Ehh I don't really care though so I slipped into my stripped knee socks which was grey and black strips thinking that it will help with the problem from before. Then I place my black, shining shoes on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was satisfied on how i looked but then I thought Sebastian will surely remember what I look like because of my hair. I grabbed the comb I stole from Grell and turned my hair so that it curled a lot( her hair looks like beast from the circus)now I'm satisfied.

I skipped merrily into the dining room hall to have breakfast. While I was eating I heard a knock at the door. "Enter" I stated. In came my best friend Ronald Knox. He had his usual attire a suite and his glasses plus his messy blonde hair. "Hi Ronald" I chirped. He looked a little amused on what I was wearing "isn't that fancy for you? …Wait that means you're going somewhere right! Ohhh than where are you going? You're not going to get in trouble again right? Are you going to bring me something back?" he kept spewing his random questions at me. "Hey, hey calm down, I'm going to the human world to retrieve something that's mine. So that's why I'm dressing so nicely." I said and he nodded as if he understood. "Hey why are you here anyway?" I looked at him. "Well… since Sempi is in trouble I came to ask if you could help me with my training…. William said he was too busy to watch me so I thought…." He smiled sheepishly at me. I sighed realizing it was part my fault that his teacher is gone. Then I realized that I do need someone to go with me for backup and when I get angry (which is quite often if she doesn't get here way) so he could be there to help me calm down. He's like the only one that isn't that scared of me when I flip out. "Ok" I agree bluntly. He smiled and said thanks. "Be here at 12:00 o clock sharp because you know how much I hate being late and you are always late." He nodded and left.

I sighed realizing this is going to be a long day. But I couldn't think to negative, I did have Ronald there. I've been friends with hm since I could I remember. He was always kind to me and after the incident he has helped me with my anger issues quite often. I smiled at the thought that everything is going to be fine and he will be with me soon enough. But the nagging thought of the contract and that stupid demon that will be getting in my way. I knew there bound was strong but I don't know for sure where the contract was…. There's a probability that it was on his eye since he wore that eye patch. "ahhh why the heck didn't I check when he was sleeping! Baka." Ohh well I guess it will make the game more interesting. I grinned evilly.

* * *

**Ciel Pov**

I was waiting patiently for the guest to arrive. I had Sebastian look her up but there was no luck since she didn't give him her last name, so it was a lost cause. There was still 2 minutes left until their arrival. When it was 12 exactly a carriage arrived. Wow great timing I thought. Sebastian let the carriage in. he opened the carriage door and out came out a girl probably 14 or older. I was puzzled by her I looked around seeing if her mother would come out or not. "Um where is your mother Marisa?" I asked. She frowned and said she was Marisa. "Aren't you a little bit to young controlling a big company?" "I could say the same for you" she scoffed. But soon I realize what she was wearing. A light blush went on my checks when I saw what she was wearing. She was exposing way to much skin and this is supposed to be a noble woma….eh…. girl I thought.

"What are you wearing" I stammered as I looking at the floor ,still with a little blush on my checks. She giggled "my clothes are what I would like to call my…. ballerina outfit. I looked at her puzzled "ballerina….." I trailed off. She soon rushed over to me and bowed slightly " I'm Marisa …umm" she trailed off "Marisa what?" she smiled "Well as you can see a name is a powerful thing or so what I have been taught" I frowned "well I'm ….."She cut in "Ciel Phantomhive also referred as the Queen Watchdog, Evil Nobleman, plus the Earl of the high Phantomhive company which sells the top quality toys and candy's." I looked at her as if she knew me perfectly "yaa…. That's right" I just couldn't shake off the feeling that she had something to do with me.

"Anyway would you like tea now?" she nodded and we went inside but as soon as she spots the garden she squealed with joy. She soon enough had a firm grip on my wrist and started dragging me there. I couldn't believe what she was doing this, who does she think she is pushing me around like this. I only allow Elizebeth to drag me around, but her never. I got angry and pushed her away. She looked shock and screamed "what the heck." I yelled back "what makes you think that you can touch me so easily and order me in my own house." I thought that she would be scared and apologies but she did the exact opposite. I flinch seeing her face as her eyes were blazing red like Sebastian when he was pushed to his limit or was having more of his demonic charm come out.

"Look here brat! I can tell you exactly what I want to do because 1. I'm your freaking guest 2. I am way stronger than you and 3. I get to do whatever I want!" she hissed. All I did was flinch back then I notice her hand rising "now since you dare to order me around you stupid human Brat I'm going to punish you" I was scared at this point and waited for the impact. I looked to see why I haven't got the hit to see a guy right in front of me.

He took the impact for me, I was shocked to see him. He stood up and asked me if I was all right. I nodded, after that he went up to her and calmed her down in an instant. She smiled at him and came up to apologize to me then hit him behind the head and mummbled "your late as usal." I was still a little scared of her but the guy from before said it would be alright if he was there. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. "I'm Ronald Knox sir" he saluted then laughed. I looked at him dumbfounded on what was so funny. "So who are you to her exactly?" I asked. He looked at me and said "well I'm her friend and for today kindia her servant I guess….. Oh and sorry about what happened earlier, she has a bit of an anger issue" he pointed at her. "I can see that" I stated, he snickered "ya if she doesn't get her way or something she loses it." He chuckled again. I then stared at her and she was observing the place muttering something to herself. Soon enough Sebastian came in and took us to the dining hall for tea and lunch.

As we walked there I couldn't help but take quick glances at her wondering why she looked so familiar to me. When we finally reached to the dining room we all sat down while Sebastian served me and Marisa food. "So….. Where's Ronald's food" she questioned me. I looked at her "why would I serve food to a mere servant" I told her a bit annoyed by the lack of nobility skills. She frowned "technically he's not a servant and I when I say he gets food then he gets food!" "why in the world would I take orders from a girl?" I said coldly. Ronald looked a little baffled "dude do you know who she is anyway?" I glanced at him and simply replied "no. " He looked a little surprised and told her "you haven't told him who you are yet?" she nodded no and he looked back at me "dude she's the Shinigami Princess." I looked at her shocked, since I do know shinigami do in fact do exist I would never expect that they would be ruled over by a king and queen. She sighed "yes in fact I am the shinigami princess and I do indeed rule over all the dispatches around the world."

Sebastian indeed looked surprised when I looked at him but he also looked a little amused. "Well then why don't you show us your true form, I did have a feeling it was you from last night I saw." He said. She grabbed a comb and brushed her hair back making it transform from last night. I gasped realizing all that happened the night before. From the cooking to all the gorgeous decoration and furniture. I pointed at her, "you're the one who took me away for no apparent reason" I said fiercely. She nodded "ya, why I returned you safely and gave you food, is this a way to treat someone who gave you hospitality?" she smirked.

I was angry and spat "you're the one who kidnapped me." "ya for like 2 hrs, what's so bad about that I just wanted to see you" she sneered. Ronald looked confused "wait so you haven't told him Marisa?" I looked at him "what is that supposed to mean?" I shouted. He lift his arms slightly as if declaring defeat "hey don't get all mad at me that you don't know that she's your…" he yelped in pain. "Shut up Ronald before I take you pretty little mouth and stich it clamped shut" she hissed. He gave a sheepish smile and soon went quite. I looked at her confused and angry "what was he talking about?" she had a sinister smile on her face and replied "ohhh nothing that's too important." As soon as she said that she stood up from her seat and said "I have decide, I will spend 1 week here with my little Ciel."

"I thought you said we will get the brat and leave in a day" pouted Ronald because he wanted to do less work. She sent him a menacing stare. He shuddered a little bit. "Why the heck would I let you stay here a week since your 1. Crazy 2. I don't know who the heck you are and what you want from me and 3. You freak in KIDNAPPED ME!" i said. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and replied "of course I would pay you for letting me stay here….. Thou it's not as good as my place at home" she mumbled the last part.

I still looked at her as if she was crazy no scratch that she is CRAZY! "Ronald pay the good man." He grinned " how much my lady" he snickered at the last part. She smacked him in the back of his head " first don't being turning all formal on me right now! You know we're friends so you don't have to be like that and second I think umm… 250 pounds sounds good to me(I don't really know if that's a lot of money at that time…. But let's just make it sound kindia expensive).

I gapped on that amount. Who in the right mind would give me so much money just to sleep in a room for a week! She would probably better off at an expensive hotel and still spend less. "Where did you obtain so much money" I asked in astonishment. She shrugged "well in the shinigami realm we don't really use currency like humans do and we do have tons of money all around the world at our disposal. We only use it when a reaper has to stay a while in the human world; we give them some money to buy food when they're hungry or anything else. Since I am the princess I have a ton of cash at my disposal, but I usually never spend it since i never like get to vist the human world. So I'm like what the heck I could give a small portion of my allowance to spend a week here." She grinned while I was gapping like a fish.

"Well wouldn't your parents be….. You know be worried about where you are since you will be gone for a week?" she shrugged "My parents are like never home….. They're always on missions or traveling the world since they find you humans quite…interesting. So they just put me in charge when there gone with their kingdom and only come back if it's an emergency. So they really don't care what I do as long as I don't go on a rampage and like kill people or something that would ruin their precious kingdom. I'm always alone but I do have a lot of power and a lot of shinigami do respect me like they do to my parents, plus they know I have anger issues and they totally understand why I have it." I lift my eyebrow in question "so why are you angry all the time" I asked. She giggled and made a hush sound. "That's a secret, you will figure out soon and that's why I'm here and everything you need to know will be learned at the end of the week" with that she stood up and held her hand out to me. "So is it a deal Ciel?" she asked me suppressing a giggle. I looked at her hand a thought about this situation. I really want to know her secret but it could back fire, plus that's a lot of money just for a week. I sighed and decided to take the gamble and shacked her hand in agreement. She squealed in joy and took Ronald wrist and dragged him out to her new room. "Wait!" I called and she abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned to me slightly in annoyance. I sighed and said "first of all how do you know where your room is going to be and second you're rooming with him?" I pointed to Ronald. She laughed "so what? he's my friend, it's not like he going to do anything to me, right Ron-Ron." His face turned red and shacked his head in agreement. "Plus if you know us shinigami don't fret so much about silly things like that unlike you humans." "Fine whatever…" I huffed then continued "you room is up the hall turn to your right and there should be the guest room (I don't really think that's right but hey it's a story right) she thanked me and left all excited. I sighed knowing this is going to be a long week.

* * *

**Marisa POV**

"I can't believe he actually let me stay here right Ronald" I said in astonishment. He nodded still a little flushed from what happen back there. "Umm you know that we do care about things like that back home" he stuttered I smiled back at him "well if you don't want to you can always go back and sleep then come back here in the morning" I said innocently. He then blushed a little "umm nah what if that um demon hurts you or something" he put his hand behind his head. I went up and ruffled his hair and laughed "don't worry Ronald, remember were friends and we have done this a couple times before when we were way younger." "ya your right" he trailed off. I pump my fist in the air excided for this week. I grinned wickedly " this is going to be a fun week indeed, I hope poor Ciel can figure out my little secret because I'm going to have tons of fun with him" we both walked to our room ready for the day to come.

* * *

**Ronald POV**

I was walking behind her and I could see her silky, black hair sway back and forth while she trotted off to her room (he wanted to say _**our **_but still a little uneasy about what she said earlier) I still felt my cheeks still a little warm thinking about sharing a room with her. It's true we are friends ever since we were little but now it's different. Were older and….. But she still thinks innocently and isn't corrupt since she never gets to expose to the human world to understand. She's always in her castle working or mopping around since the incident…. She stops talking with me for a while and I felt sad for her and how her parents never really cared or showed her any compassion when it happened. I think they only care as long as she was there and she could take the crown. I look at her again seeing how she's not so tall and how so fragile she looked, yet I knew I was wrong since I have seen her kick butt on some hard core demons once in a while. I sighed knowing she will never really get it…. But I kindia feel a little bad for the little earl. He has no clue what she is capable of and how she's going to toy with him for the whole week. I shudder on the thought and thinking how she's probably going to drag me with her. I looked at her one more time and smiled, as long as she's happy then I guess I'm happy. I haven't seen her smile like this in a while. I smiled to myself thinking how she will probably never know how I care for her. Its kindia like she's my little sister I take care of her. Still so young and sweet (she's only 15 just to clarify and Ronald if like 17) I can't wait for this week to end so I do have to deal with more work and overtime. Plus since i'm stuck with her i can't go around flirting with lady's.

* * *

**Yaaa chapter 2 complete. What did you guys think? I know so far is kindia…eh but I will still work hard on it!*determine face* anyway do you guess know the secret yet? I just hope it's not too obvious….. Plus sooooo sorry if there's like a lot of mistakes, I try really hard to fix those….. so ya I thinks that's it leave any suggestions on what this week should be like for Ceil. And yes there will be a little RonaldXOC in the futre. But just a little! Any way bye bye see you guys hopefully tommrow! **_**Shadow Kitty66~XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys! So far my story is doing ok….. ohh well I don't really care if no one reads my silly story because I'm just happy being able to type it. So ya….. I hope you review or something and tell me my mistakes I've done. It would be very helpful so…. Anyway back to the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Meeting the Others**

**Marisa POV**

We both finally made it to our rooms and started to unpack our things. I grabbed my suitcase since I wanted to see what I was going to wear tomorrow. I opened my suitcase and frowned. To someone's point of view it would look like I didn't pack anything, but to me I just forgot to take of the charm I put on it. I snapped my fingers and reached into the suitcase. Right now it was a bottomless abyss that was connected to my closet back home. I reached further down and pulled out one of my short dress that had ruffles and was a dark navy blue with bits of black on it. I smiled at my excellent choice. I then saw Ronald shuffling out his things which were just his plain suits and glasses cleaning liquid. I climbed on top of the bed and let out a big sigh. Ronald looked at me and asked me if I was ok. "I'm soooo bored right now" I grumbled. He smiled and suggested that we look around the place to see what we can find since Ciel was too busy working to play with me. I nodded and we both left the room to roam around this huge mansion. To me it wasn't so big compared to my house back home but to the humans it was huge.

After ten minutes of stumbling around the place we found ourselves in a dim hallway. As we both went further down I manage to find the kitchen at the end. When we entered and I heard a big explosion set of. I coughed a little and saw who was responsible for this disaster. I saw a young man maybe in his twenties. His hair was all poofed up in a burnt like afro. He coughed sending mini clouds of back dust and ash. "Dang it, I thought this time using a flamethrower would work." I looked at him with curiosity until he finally notices my presences. "Hey who the heck are you and what are you doing in the kitchen?" he gazed at me and then went a little red when he spotted what I was wearing. Sigh, I thought to myself why can't humans understand that showing some skin if perfectly fine. Plus why do they also have to think that all girls have to wear long poufy dresses to cover up. "God why can they just evolve more like the people in the future" I grumbled( I decide since they have advance technology like the chain saw I decide that shinigami realm would be in the current 21st century with computers and other stuff and our sense of fashion and what not. That's just to clarify) "well, excuse me miss but might I ask again who are you and why are you in our kitchen again?" I glared at him and simply replied "I'm one of Ceil guest and I will be staying here for a week, plus I got bored and stumbled around here. Now might I ask who you are?" he soon grinned and pointed at himself "I'm bard the cook of this house" he said proudly. "Hmmm" I glanced at him, I was trying to remember if I have read some of his cinematic records before. When I get bored I go to the library and just read some random peoples records just for the fun of it. "Hey you never told me your name" he said. "Ohhh how silly of me to forget" I pointed to myself "I'm Marisa" I soon pointed to Ronald "and he's Ronald Knox my friend." He nodded soon came in Sebastian. He looked a little annoyed by the sound that happened just a few minutes ago. "Bard how many time have I told you that you can't cook food with a flame thrower" he keep scolding him then turned to us. "And you, why are you even here, a _**Lady**_(he's stressing the word since he kindia hates her) shouldn't be in such a place like this" he shooed us away.

* * *

"Stupid akuma" I grumbled as we walked away from the kitchen to our next destination. We kept wandering the mansion until we stumbled upon another person. She seemed to be wearing a maid's outfit with messing red hair and glasses. "Hmm I wonder if she's a shinigami in disguise since Grell also changed his appearance" I dismissed this idea when I saw her crashing down breaking a ton of plates and cups. "Oh no, oh no, oh no Sebastian will get very mad at me again yes he will, yes he will." She mumbled. I went up to her observing how she looked like that she was at the verge of tears. "Umm are you like ok" I asked. She glanced at me shocked that I was there since she didn't notice me. She abruptly stood up and started bowing back in forth apologizing that I had to see that. When she finally stopped she finally took a good look at me and also turned bright red. "Omg why does everyone in this stupid manor think I look wrong in these types of clothes" I thought. "Umm excuse me miss but what are you wearing and who are you might I ask" she mumbled still a little red from what I was wearing. "Ohhh this outfit was bought from Aeropostele" she looked confuse for a minute but I continued "and I'm Marisa and this is Ronald" he waved his hand "Hi" he said. "Oh my, oh my well I'm Mey-Rin at your services. She saluted me and I laughed, I think it's so funny when people get all formal with me. Soon enough the black butler came into our conversation and scolded Mey-Rin for breaking the china plates again. "Great why is this butler always get in my way just when I was about to have fun." I thought "plus how is he like everywhere so quickly" I paused "ohhh right he's a stupid demon" I thought coldly. While I was thinking Sebastian shooed us away again and said dinner will be ready in a while.

* * *

We both decide to go outside for a while because I had a feeling that not much will be happening inside. So we went outside to see if there was anything interesting. When we went outside I notice how calm it was and how pretty it was. "No wonder my parents like visiting the human world it's so…. Interesting a beautiful" my thoughts were interrupted by a loud snap. I got curious and we both went to investigate what was the cause of the sound. When we got there I saw a young boy with blonde strawberry hair and maybe the age of twenty or a little younger sitting in front of a broken tree crying. "Wahhh Sebastian is going to be so mad at me for breaking another tree" he was bailing. "God why does Sebastian name show up so much, he like scares everyone here at this house" I thought bitterly. I snapped back when Ronald asked him if he was ok. He sniffled and nodded still with his head down not staring at us. "Hey you should look at someone when there talking" I said calmly not wanting to make the boy cry again. He finally looked up at us and had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Wow sure does this kid recover fast" I thought. "Hi I'm Finnian but people just call me Finny." He stood up and tried to shake my hand. I glance at him a said "Oh hi Finny I'm Marisa and this is Ronald." I then looked at the tree and felt a little bad knowing that this poor boy might get scowled by Sebastian for doing this. I didn't want to see Finny cry in fear at him like the others because 1. He looks kindia cute 2. He probably didn't mean to do it and is just clumsy and 3. He looks sincere and nice plus I can use him…well maybe. "Hey Finny I can help you with your problem with the tree" I pointed to it. Once I said that I swear I saw little twinkling stars with delight. "Really" he exclaimed, he quickly without thinking grabbed me in a big hug. I felt the air being sucked out of me.

This kid was very strong and could easily crush my small structure. " Ron…ald he…lp…me" I manage to squeak. He rushed quickly to my aid. He made Finny unhand me and muttered sorry for not reacting sooner. "As you can see I have a problem with my strength and sometimes I can't control it very good." I smiled at him "its ok now just turn around and let me do my magic." He smiled and turned around. I looked at the tree and concentrated and with that I snapped my fingers twice and poof covered the tree. I told Finny to turn around and he exclaimed "WOW! How did you do that?" "shh it's my little secret I can't tell." Right when I was done with that in strolls in that loser demon. He looked around a little surprise that nothing was unharmed. I smiled in amusement how he was trying to find something to pin down Finny. "What are you looking for my dear Sebastian?" I tease. He still looked a little displeased that he didn't find anything but then turned to me. Dinner will be served shortly so I advise you to go back to the manor. I still had a smug look and grabbed Finny by the hand a pulled him with me. "Come on Finny lets go have dinner together" I said with a mischievous smile. "Umm miss….. I don't think I'm able to eat with you" he stuttered and had a blush on his face. I let go finally having the reaction I wanted "well fine let's go Ronald" I said dully.

When we both finally made it back to the manor I was greeted by a loud, obnoxious squeal. "Ciel, Ciel you look so cute in that outfit." Out came a girl with blonde hair that was put up in pigtails and curled at the bottom. She was wearing a bright orange dress with lots of bows and ribbons on it. Her emerald eyes I found most interesting, they look so innocent and native. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. Then a great idea went through my head. I went up to Ciel and hugged him and glared at girl. "Honey you said no one would bother us tonight remember" I purred. I could feel Ciel tense up at what I said to stunned to move which made the effect even better. I saw her face turn into a cherry tomato from all the anger. "Ciel….. Who the heck is this girl" she shot at him and there were venom in each word she said. Still stunned with my little action he was paralyze. I decide to take it into my own hands. Everyone watch, tension in the air as I walk up to her, ready for whatever she throws at me. It seems I let a sly smile slip to my face. She was still red and then started screaming at me say some nasty comments on my looks and other hurtful things. Then her attack went to Ciel and about how he's cheating on her and they were supposed to get married, blah blah blah boring stuff like that. Then she broke down bailing about it's her fault and nonsense like that. All I did was stare in amusement and how interesting this girl is. I finally spoke up when she was finish I could hear Ronald muffled laughter in the background. "Hey girl I was just kidding about Ceil and me. Even ask him, I'm would never date a spoiled, mean, cold brat like him. But then again I am all those things to….." I saw Ciel look at me in protest and the girl's face in shock on what I said about him. She sniffled and asked Ciel if it was true and he nodded quickly. He went up to me "that was a disgusting trick you played" he spat. I started laughing "ohh that was some much fun! You should have seen your faces! That was priceless!" I wiped a pretend tear off of my eye. The girl went up me still recovering from just what happened. "So who are you anyway" she asked quietly.

I looked down at her face seeing a little sadness and relief, I now felt a little bad "Marisa and what's your name?" I asked quietly. "Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy." I smiled and looked her in the eyes "well Lizzy I'm sorry I played that trick on you and I just wanted to have a little fun. I will make it up to you, how about you and I later sometime go shopping for cute dresses and accessories." She perked up at what I said. "Lizzy I would also like to be your friend" I said. She smiled at me and nodded. "Wow this girl really gets over things quickly, I would have probably torn the person into pieces if that was me" I thought. We all headed to dinner seeing that Ciel was still mad, Lizzy kindia happy on making a new friend and that her fiancé isn't cheating on her, Sebastian looked a little annoyed but found it very amusing to watch that little show that went on, Ronald looked stupid as ever but still kindia chuckling on the whole matter, and I was still pleased on what happen just a few moments ago.

Soon after dinner was done Sebastian escorted Lizzy to her room and then coming back to get Ciel. Right before he left he stopped at me. "That was a dirty trick you played back there! I don't want you doing those kinds of things on me." I innocently smiled at him and patted his head "your no fun Ciel, what would I be if I can't play my little games hm? But I can't promise you anything" I eerily said while I skipped back to my room. Ronald gave a small smile and left to go after me. When I made it to my room I started too unchanged in the bathroom into my PJ. What I wore was a simple black dress that went to my knees. I stretched out and went to my bed. Ronald went into the bathroom to change to and came back a couple minutes later. He awkwardly went into my bed and tried to keep far distance from me in the king sizes bed. I laughed to myself seeing him so awkward with me and decide to have a little more fun. I scooted next to him and cuddle myself by him, he tensed up and was about to move away before I said "no say like this for the night, I order you." He was still was tense but replied weakly "ok". I knew he wouldn't disobey an order because no shinigami can since I am royalty. I finally fell asleep feeling how warm he was.

* * *

**Ronald POV**

I couldn't believe that Marisa was with me like this. I didn't want to sleep like this until she ordered me to stay like this. I couldn't disobey an order since she was royalty plus I didn't want her to get mad. I felt my face turn red as I saw that she went fast asleep. I tried to scoot away but she had a firm grip on me. I sighed wondering if was a little trick she wanted to play or maybe she just wanted attention. From what I saw earlier this day with that Lizzy girl I saw she just wanted attention. I feel bad for her, ever since we were little she always craved love and attention but her parents never gave her anything, unlike my parents that they loved me every second of the day. After staying in this position a while I was started to get comfortable. I stroked her hair for a while. I stopped my action realizing what I was doing. Was I letting her win by showing her these kinds of emotions? I know that lots of the people in the shinigami realm would love to be as close to her as I am. She is the prettiest girl there is. Her black silky hair, flawless skin, petite body, her gorgeous smile and… wait what am I thinking! I know she's pretty and all but I can't be saying all these things. Uhhh I need to stop right know. I glance at her seeing her soft smile she has on. Aww how cute she looks when she's sleeping so peaceful. I snapped out of it and decide to go to sleep not wanting to think anymore. I just hope i don't get to attached to her...

* * *

**Ciel POV**

Sebastian led me back into my room. He changed me into my night time clothes and put me into my bed. I sighed while he was closing up my curtains. "What is it my lord?" he asked me. "well first of all why the heck didn't you do anything when she doing that to Lizzy and second of all what the heck am I going to do with her?" he smirked "well you didn't order me to do anything and I didn't want to disrupt the little moment. Plus it seems like Marisa likes to play those types of games, and I thought you like playing game do you not. I huffed "ya but not on me! I find her very suspious and I want you to keep an eye on her you got that!" "yes my lord" he replied. He turned out the candle and left leaving me into my thoughts. I wonder what she's going to do this week, to be quite frank I'm a little worried. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Done! Woo-hoo! What do you guys think? I also need help on what Marisa should do to poor Ciel this week? I was also wondering if I should put the curry contest where they meet Agni and Sohma in the week she stays. What do you guys think? Anyway I'm sorry its a long chapter but I guess it's better than short and sorry for Ronald OOCness, but expect that for the reat of the chapters ok… plus I know POV should be short not take up most of the story so sorry again… Bye Bye see you tomorrow **_**Shadow Kitty663**_


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up you guys! So you guys have any suggestions on what Marisa should do this week? I do have some ideas but your suggestions are way better: P so that's really it oh and again I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji and their charecters…. To the story XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Battle**

**Sebastian POV**

I went to Ciel's room like I do every morning. I started pouring the tea and went to go open the curtains. I urged Ciel to wake up but all he does is grumble at me. "Sigh, he's such a brat at times" I thought. "_Please _wake up master, you don't want to keep your guest waiting" I strained my voice trying to hide the bit of annoyance. He finally got up and sipped the tea. When he was finished he got up and I dressed him in his clothes. We both headed down to the dining room for our guests have already arrived there(just to say Lizzy had to leave in the morning because she had important matters to do). when we entered I saw the two and thought to myself what a mess they are! Marisa had her hair sticking everywhere because she didn't comb it down. She was still in her pajamas and looked like she hasn't slept in practically had two dark rings under her eyes making it look like she was a panda. The other person Ronald I think looked all groggy. His wild untamed hair was worse than Marisa's. Both still looked exhausted, when Ciel saw them he scoffed. "You guys call yourselves shinigami's, God's of Death!" he exclaimed. "Hey shut up! You're even lucky I woke up, it was Ronald that actually managed to get me out of bed" Marisa barked at him. All I did was observed on how they kept arguing back in forth while Ronald tried to coax her down. They are both are hopeless. I finally decide to break up their little quarrel. "My lord could we please just finish breakfast and I promise she will be ready for the day after this." She huffed "I can get ready whenever I want" she muttered. I glared at her and she glared at me, soon after I gave her my famous closed eye smile. "Please my lady, Bochan would be much happier if you were dressed accordingly." With that said she finally agreed, "God she's such a brat" I thought.

Breakfast went accordingly and she left with the other shinigami hot on her trail. Ciel went to his office to work on some matter while I stood right next to him for further orders. He then told me to do my daily duties and make sure the manor wasn't destroyed by those three ido… I mean servants. Right before my departure Marisa came barging in. Of course she was wearing inappropriate clothes, she had a short dress that only went to her knees and was dark navy blue. The top looked like a shirt but was attached to the bottom which looked like a ruffled skirt. The top had a simple bow adoring her. She was wearing flat shoes that were also dark blue with a black flower on top of it. Her hair was brushed down to her normal beautiful self. If she wasn't so annoying, obnoxious and more mannered I would consider her pretty and would get to know her more. Again Ciel looked a little appalled and had a light blush. "Again must you were such….things" he glared at her. "Hey don't blame me you guys are still in the stupid 18th century or what not! Were in the 21st century baby and this is what they consider fashion, so if I was over there I would be consider very cute and fashionable" she gleamed. Their entered the other wearing the same thing from last night. "Marisa stop talking and giving stuff away about the future, it's not good and you should wear clothes from this century not that" he mumbled trying to pull her away. With that remark I got interested about what they were talking about. "What do you mean the future, I bet young master and I would be quite interested in what you are talking about" I asked slyly. She frowned at me and shook her head "no, that's for me to know and you to never find out, you discuting demon" she stuck out her tongue at me. I swear I wanted to strangle her here and rip her to shreds but all I did was bear a smile and told her that I would end up finding out. She smirked and left humming to herself. I returned back to my frown and looked at my master. "So bocchan what should I do now? Would you want me to get information out of her?" he shook his head "no she's just probably crazy so just go back to your duties" he said. I placed my hand over my heart and bowed and left. I still felt she had something she was hiding but I can't concentrate on that now because I needed to get to my work. Right when I was about there I heard a great BOOM. I sighed headed to the kitchen knowing I would have to scold Bard again.

* * *

**Marisa POV**

I was skipping and humming to myself thinking what I should do now. Ronald was following behind me waiting to see what I would do now. "Umm Marisa I was kindia wondering if…..um you would um…you know actually help me on my training since Sempi is not helping me" he stammered. I let an evil grin adore my face and I turned to him. "Your right, since Ciel isn't going to play with me I might as well help you with your training. But I do need my scythes and there back home" I said. I thought for a little bit and quickly went to my room. I grabbed my suitcase and kept searching in the endless pit to find them. I finally found them and pulled them as a triumphant smile crept on my face. I loved my death scythes, one was claw like gloves (their like the Freddy Krueger gloves that have knives on It.) and a normal black death scythe since I'm old school like that (it's like the one the Undertaker has without the skull on top). I also had a whip but I don't like using that one since I'm more close combat. I was all ready for the battle; I was a little rusty since I haven't battle for like I don't know maybe 100 years. I would of course go easy on Ronald since he was still a rookie. I left my room with a goofy smile. "Ready" I asked and he nodded. We both headed outside were we saw that stupid demon scolding poor Finny. I tried hard to ignore it but it was hard so I had to intervene. "Sebastian why are you yelling at poor Finny for?" I asked with a bit of annoyance, he turned to me saying how he destroyed the garden again and pointed to the mess. I sighed looking at the mess he did and with a snap of my fingers the flowers which were once dead came slowly back to life. Finny was in awe while Sebastian looked at me suspiciously. He then frowned and asked me why I was outside. I shrugged "I'm having battling practice with Ronny." He arched an eyebrow in interest "do you mind if I watch?" I shrugged again "not really, it will show you not to underestimate me and my powers" I smirked.

* * *

We all headed to an open field for the match. Finny watched in awe while Sebastian was emotionless, just observing. I got in my attack pose; I gripped my death scythe in excitement. "Ready, 1,2,3,…GO!" I ran fast Ronald, sensing I would go head on him he jumped in mid air turning on his lawnmower death scythe. He dove straight down on me but I was too quick for him, I jumped out the way kicking him straight in the back. With that blow he skidded back. I smirked and raised my scythe again going for a straight attack. He mange to get up and avoid my attack but just by barely. He dodges many of my attacks by jumping in the air like a kangaroo. This went on for a while and I frustrated "Ron stop dogging and just attack, I'm getting tired of this." He ran straight for me but I blocked it with my scythe and with that I jammed the tip in the motor making it stop. His eyes widen realizing he scythe stopped working. With this I pulled out my claws and started to scratch his chest multiple times while he was distracted. Blood poured out of his wound. I took out my scythe from his lawn mower and it started again. Lesson number one Ronny NEVER get distracted when in battle and don't always rely on your lawn mower.

With my quick speed and agility I manage to get up to him and pinned him down holding my claws by his throat and stared down at him. My eyes were eerily glowing a light red from all the pleasure on beating my opponent. His eyes were still a little wide from the quick attack and soon realize defeat. He sighed and said "well you beat me, I wouldn't expect less coming from the princess." I laughed a got off of him, he was panting slightly and I didn't even break a sweat. I heard a slight clapping in the background and I looked around to see who it was. There Sebastian was looking quite amused and Finny was blown away. "Impressive Miss Marisa" Finny was nodding vigoursly. "Well that wasn't anything, I need a harder opponent since Ron here wasn't too hard" I smirked. "Hey" he then winced in pain. Opps I forgot I wounded him i quickly came up to him. I helped him up and started to take him back to the manor. The others are trailing not too far from us. We all entered the kitchen and started to clean his wounds. When we were done he felt much better. But once that was done I instantly got bored. An idea popped in my head and I grinned. I ran into Ciel's study room and saw him doing paperwork still.

"Hey Ciel" he looks up at me in annoyance "what do you want" he said. "I'm bored and was wondering if you would let me battle your butler?" he raised an eyebrow "why would you want to do that?" I came up and jumped on top the desk and sat down on it, swinging back and forth. "Well I was battling Ronald and it was easy so I want a challenge. So I know your butler is strong so I was still itching to battle more" I said innocently. He sighed "what would I get out of this" he asked in a monotone voice. I glanced at him "hmmm 1. You would see your butler lose" he scoffed but I continued "2. I will bring you one of cook's sweets" with that he perked up a little bit "and 3. I will tell you a little secret." He then looked at me in interest "what do you get out of it if you win?" I thought for a while "hmmm…. I know I want to take me out to the city" he thought for a while "well I will be going to the city for one of the queen's letter so…." He mumbles still in deep thought. He finally looked up and said "fine." I jumped up and shanked his hand. "So when will we have this battle" he asked. "Before lunch silly" I laughed and went to go get Sebastian.

* * *

**So I wonder what will happen in the battle. I hope that was a Clift hanger anyway thanks for reading and I hope you review on any other mistakes I have done. So that should be it I don't think I will update until like Monday or Tuesday so…. I don't think that will matter cause no one like reads this anyway….. well bye bye **_**Shadow Kitty66 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! Sorry I didn't update very fast…. I just can't update on those 3 days cause it's like the only days my dad doesn't work and I'm able to spend time with him. But I doubt that matters since like no one reads this story. I haven't even had 1 review but I don't really care. I guess I just write this for me…. So back to the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Battle Part 2**

**Marisa POV**

We headed outside for the battle to start. Ciel was sitting on one of his plush chairs while his servants were right behind him waiting in anticipation. While Ronald was standing right next to him with his usual goofy grin. I smiled remembering how I manage to convince Sebastian into this whole mess

_Ten minutes ago… I was skipping down the hallway to the kitchen knowing Sebastian was going to be there. When I finally made it there I saw him making a cake, probably for Ciel. "Hey Sebastian" I screamed. He slowly looked up with an annoyed look. "Yes Miss Marisa, may I help you" he said. "I was wondering if you want to go outside for a battle" I replied. "I have no time to do such childish things and I wouldn't want to hurt you." I smirked "who said I would get hurt." He raised his eyebrow with my comment "and what presumption do you think that you are even able to even battle me." "Ohh I just asked Ciel and he agreed, so you could consider it an order" I felt Sebastian stiffen just a bit when I said this. He sighed "well if it's an order then I must do it." I smirked "well shall we go before lunch happens" he nodded and we both left to see everyone ready for what will happen. End of flashback~_

* * *

We both got into our fight pose. I gripped my scythe ready for what will come. Ciel then said "Go" Sebastian was first to attack; he quickly brought out silverware which consisted of knives and forks from his butler uniform. He started throwing like 30 at me; I scoffed thinking how those puny things will be able to hurt me. I grabbed my scythe and put it in front of me, spinning it in a circle motion repelling the silverware. I jumped up swinging my scythe trying to cut him, but he easily dodges my attack. He kept sending a shower of silverware at me, I manage to dodge most of them but none of them were able to successfully hit me. He finally ran out of silverware _which I thought would never end and that he had an endless amount with him, _he then decide to go to hand to hand combat. I smirked as he raced up to me ready to blow a punch on me. I merely stepped to the side as he passed me with his supernatural speed. I kicked him square in the back which sent him spiraling the other direction. I giggled as he tried to get up; he only winced in pain for a second before dismissing the feeling. I thought it would be more fun battling him since Ciel did order him to win no matter what. He again ran up to me and manages to punch me while I was deep into thought. I skidded a little; I gritted my teeth not expecting that. I looked up to him and he just smirked. He then again tried doing that same attack again but I just easily dogged. But out of nowhere he grabbed my wrist while passing me. He then pinned me down also grabbing my death scythe out of my hand and then raised his hand ready to punch me but out of quick action I kneed him were the sun don't shine. He loosens his grip a little and I manage to get my claws out and I clawed at his chest with my death scythe claws. He stumbled backwards holding his wound but still holding my scythe. He glared aggressively at me, now I've done it. With lighting speed he grabbed me by the throat and sunk his nails into it. Blood trickled down by where he held me. He smirked as he gripped even harder. I didn't panic thou I stared manically down at him. I felt the need of air by now so with all my strength I hit him so hard on his arm. He winced dropping me; I was sure to scratched and break his arm in the process. I ripped my scythe away from him when he was still distracted. When he tried to get it back I manage to trip him. He fell but grabbed me my ankle as he fell. I squeaked as I felt the impact plus dropping my death scythe (which she barely got back). But I quickly got up grabbed my death scythe and I decide that it will only get in my way. So I threw it at Ronald and yelled "he's probably going to use this against me so I want you to take it, I will just us my claws ok" I threw it at him. He fumbled a little but nodded. I looked at Sebastian which raced to me showing the attempt to try to kill me. He raised his arm with a maniacs smile. I jumped up managing to avoid it; while in mid-air I could see the ground under me shatter with his impact. Next thing that happen actually made me panic. I saw the locket I kept so hidden was falling to the earth landing right in front of the demon which he picked it up with the look that he would break the useless item. It must have came unlatch from my neck since Sebastian did grabbed me in a death hold. So while I was in the air it must of finally snapped. I started to plummet down to the earth only showing my wide, terrified, desperate eyes. I crashed down into the earth only making it shatter. As the dust cleared up showing the rubble, their I stood my eyes burning with rage. Everyone one stood stunned on the turn of events. Ronald looked completely worried. "Ummm I would tell your butler to give the locket back to her before all hell breaks loose" he whispered in his ear.

But it was too late; I stared at Sebastian who was holding the locket in the palm of his hands. "I'm going to KILL YOU" I sneered. Before he could say anything I grabbed him in a death hold. I then had my claw death scythe by his throat. I started slicing his neck slowly. He squirmed a little trying to break my grip. That only enrage me even more and I stabbed him with my other hand that wasn't holding him in the stomach "stop squirming you stupid demon else you want your death to be painful." I then search for my death scythe only to see Ronald holding it. "Give me my scythe" I screamed. He flinch and held it tighter. "RONALD JUST GIVE ME THE F*ING SCYTHE, IM NOT KIDDING!" "NO Marisa you're out of control just calm down" "RONALD I ORDER YOU TO GIVING ME MY DAMN DEATH SCYTHE" I hissed. He was stunned because he never seen me so mad before. He sighed and threw it at me and I grabbed it bringing it up ready to strike at the demon until I heard…"STOP" I looked up still angered.

There I saw Ciel with a bit of panic in his eyes. "Stop you never said anything about killing each other." He was now at the edge of the seat looking at the mess I did. "Please Marisa let go of him you… you win….." he said quietly. I calmed down seeing him I glared down at Sebastian seeing how beat up he was. He had many cuts and bruises and he looked horrible. I got up hiding my eyes with my bangs "Fine just give me my locket" I said coldly putting out my hand. "Sebastian do as she says" he ordered. He mange to get up and handed it to me and limped back to Ceil. I checked myself seeing that I had a couple of wounds to but most of them weren't too bad. I was covered in blood thou sensing it was probably Sebastian. Ronald came up to me worried all over his face. I fell to my knees realizing how I lost control again and almost killed Ciel's butler. I blacked out soon enough from all the strain on me.

* * *

**Ronald POV**

I saw as her collapse I ran quickly went to her aid. She was clutching the locket that she got again so tightly, as if her life depended on it. I frowned and grabbed her carrying her bridal style. She was light as a feather; her face was covered with dirt and a couple of scratches. "I'm very sorry that things got out of control, it's just I can't…..disobey an order." I looked at her with my sad eyes and back to the earl who was still a little stunned. "Well I will put her back into her room and then I will come back and explain a little about what you just saw, if that's ok with you" he nodded. I went back into the mansion still thinking about just what happened. I knew she loved the locket but I didn't know she would go to the extreme of killing him just for touching it. I sighed finally reaching the bedroom. I gently set her down on her bed and brushed her hair out of her forehead. I kissed it gently and told her goodnight even thou it wasn't even evening but I knew she will be out all night. When she's push to her limit she will be out for who knows how long. I didn't bother cleaning her wounds since I knew she would probably heal quickly.

I headed back only to be met by the earl waiting eagerly out in the hallway. He looked a little annoyed; I started to look around trying to find his butler. "Umm so where's you're….." I was cut off "he's cleaning his wounds, since that stupid death claws got him pretty good" "oh" I replied. "How about we talk in the parlor room" he said. I nodded and followed him to his room. When we got there I saw Sebastian all cleaned up waiting for us. He looked a little uncomfortable, still trying to get over the pain from the previous battle. "Would you like tea?" Ciel asked I just nodded. He indicated this to his butler and he left immediately. He sat down as did I and he crossed his legs. "So tell me why she almost killed Sebastian just cause he touched the locket?" I sheepishly replied "well she's had that locket for so many years and there supposed to be a picture of her and her family in it. She never leaves it's side, I asked her why she loves it so much and she simply just said that he gave it to her before the incident." He nodded and I continued "I personally never seen the picture so I have no clue who's in there, she never wants anyone to touch it, so she does become violent if someone touches it. But I would never now she would go to that extreme to get it back…." "Tell me how strong she is and why at the very end she manages to defeat my butler?" "Well she's pretty strong; she's beaten many strong demons on missions long ago. And to answer your next question is she has a special ability which she can transfer all her anger into raw power for a period of time but it does leave her very weak in the very end. So she only uses that ability when she's push to her max or she reached her max on anger and or stress." "Hmmm how interesting…" he said, but soon came in Sebastian with their tea. He poured us a cup of tea and we continued our conversation. "So why does she seems to calm down so quickly in your presence?"

"Well I'm a very good friend with her when we were younger… her parents knew my family very well. My family is what you are to the queen, we do some duties that most shinigami wouldn't do and clear some worries for them." "How amusing I wouldn't expect there would be something like that even in the shinigami Realm" he chuckled a little. "Ya and since my family got that title I got to spend most of my time with her and her younger…." I put my hands over my mouth stopping from what I was about to say. He raised an eyebrow "with her what " "nothing…" I stammered. "But I would love to know" he retorted. "I can't she will kill me if I slip up. She specifically order me that she would tell you at the end of the week." He looked a little amused by my reaction. He was about to continue on that topic until Sebastian announce it was lunch time. I sighed glad he saved me from the awkward topic, so we both went out to the dining hall to have lunch. When we got their we both sat down and ate. We decided to just talk over little things but I'm glad he didn't press me more about Marisa. I almost slipped up on the big secret. Right in our middle of our conversation someone unexpected came barging in.

"SEBBY I'm finally here" in came Grell. "GRELL!" I chocked on my food a little. He turned to me "Ronald why are you here? WAIT ARE YOU HERE TO STEAL SEBBY FROM ME ARENT YOU!" My sweat drop and an angry tick mark appeared on both Ciel and Sebastian. "Grell why are you even here? I thought you were still on your punishment from William." He scoffed "well after a ton of overtime and paper work I was able to cut my punishment time in half. Now I'm just reaping, I had extra time so I decide to visit my dearest Bassy." I looked over to Sebastian and there was a dark aura all over him. I shudder but Grell got my attention again "Ronald why are you here? I haven't seen you for a while."

"Oh well funny story I'm kindia staying here with umm…..Marisa for a while…." "WHAT! Why are you with that witch?" he kept rambling but I stopped him. "She's not a witch she's my _friend_ and she's royalty so I must" I replied simply. "Plus she's not in the mood right now because someone pissed her off." "ahh" he squealed and he hid behind me shivering "where….is….she…. now….." he seemed to chock on his words. I sighed "she's sleeping right now so don't worry."

A sigh of relief went off in him and he straightens himself up. "Well I'm also here to look for you since you left with unnoticed and you have to go on reaping since there is a lot of over time" he said with the matter-of-fact tone. I sighed knowing I would have to go back to HQ and explain why I was missing for 2 days and my current situation, plus I know I do still have to do some work. It's not a time for vacation since we are always busy. "Fine" I muttered and got up. I stopped in my mid tracks and turned to Ciel. "Could you take care of Marisa while I'm gone, I doubt she will wake up soon so….just don't make her mad because I won't be here to calm her down. Also please don't kill her while she's asleep, she told me you made a deal with her so you wouldn't want to break your deal would you. Finally she is the shinigami princess so if she's dead expect the wrath of the entire shinigami realm and her parents. So I hope there's not a single scratch on her when I get back or you will pay." I could have sworn I could hear a cold edge in my voice at the end. "I assure you nothing wrong will happen while you are gone so do not fret " Sebastian said. I muttered myself while I left with Grell hoping everything will go fine…

* * *

**Ciel POV**

I let out a deep sigh when that annoying shinigamis finally left. I still couldn't believe that she was able to beat Sebastian. I was angry that he failed and that I have to take her to town tomorrow. I never got to figure out that big secret she was hiding. I got up and left to my study to do some work. When I got there I order Sebastian to try to find some information for my next mission I had to do. It seems that there have been some reports of business people hanging upside down in front of their stores only wearing their boxers also they seem to have a note tide to them. What the yard suspects is some Indians doing this. The queen sent me a letter about how she's worried about this and the yard is having trouble with this case. So I have to get involved, but that also means I have to bring Marisa along too. "Great" I muttered, I couldn't concentrate anymore thinking about what she might do. I sighed and left my office and decide to go see Marisa to see if she was ok. I knew the threat Ronald told me and there was a high probability that it was true and I didn't want the whole shinigami realm on my back.

I slowly opened the door to see her fast asleep. I could see her chest move up and down with her steady breathing. Everything seemed fine and I was about to leave until I saw in the corner of my eye. Something shiny and silver, I crept silently to her bed; there I saw the locket in the palm of her hands. Her hand was curled slightly but not enough that she had a tight grip on it. I slowly reached my hand to get the locket. I wrapped my fingers around it and slowly raised it up. All you could hear was the soft jingle of the locket. I finally manage to obtain it without waking her up. I held my breathe fearing that in a turn of events she would wake up. But she never did so I let a small sigh escape my mouth; I looked down at the locket. It was small and light. It was silver thou with a border line of gold, in the middle had a cursive M and slight curved lines around it. To me it looked like they were veins with thorns on them also it seemed to have a black rose on the top of that. It had a very unique pattern that I like. That must be their family crest. I silently clicked the locket open. Inside I gazed upon the picture. I saw her and Ronald playing together with huge smiles on one side. On the other side I saw was a young woman with black wavy hair and a small smile. She was very beautiful with her blue eyes and soft features; next to her was a man with bluish hair that was 2 shades darker than mine. He had a serious face but yet it looked a little soft. He also had blue eyes and was very handsome. There was also Marisa and she looked just like her mother but with straight hair that was slightly curled at the bottom, but what I notice was her eyes which were bright blue like her mother and father's. Which surprise me because right now her eyes were brownish, but the exception when they turn bright red.

Finally my eyes gazed on the last figure, which was a young boy who looked like his father. But something hit me, before I got a closer look suddenly a hand grip my wrist. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" she hissed. I let go of the locket and I could hear the clank as it hit the floor. My attention went back to her. Her eyes were glowing furiously. "I will ask again WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" "ummm….." I mutter. I knew I was in trouble. I felt her grip grow even tighter. "You have no RIGHT to look through my stuff" she only kept her grip on me even tighter. I winced; it felt that she was going to break my wrist. "Stop Marisa….. I didn't mean to invade your personal space…. I didn't see much" I murmured but I hope she didn't notice that I lied. "Marisa you're hurting me" I said a little stronger. Finally her grip loosens a little but there was still a glare in her eyes. "Ciel your lucky your you or else I would have snap your neck by now. So _LEAVE!" _I quickly left only feeling her cold glare behind me. She looked like she wanted to kill me but there was something in her eyes that had a bit of sadness. When I finally reached my room I was greeted by Sebastian. "Bocchan I didn't find much information but I did prepare dinner….." "No" I snapped "I am very tired and I want to go to bed right now" he bowed "yes my lord." He escorted me to my room and dressed me in my night clothes. I curled up in a ball wondering who the boy in the picture was and why she looked so mad and spared me. Plus I had the worry that I had to take her to town. I started to fall asleep wondering what will happen tomorrow.

**Omg this is like the longest chapter I have written! Yaa, sorry for the cussing in the chapter and the horrible fight scence… i'm not very good at describing stuff like that but I doubt no one will care….since no one reads this. Anyway sorry again for late update and I will try harder for whoever actually reads it. So thanks bye bye **_**Shadow Kitty~3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour mon amis (hello my friends) sorry for the not so good chapter. But anyway I think that's it so ya. I don't have much to say so onwards.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Starting of the Case**

**Marisa POV**

I slowly opened my eyes only to wake up in my room. The sun light was pouring in through my curtains and I could smell a sweet aroma next to my bedframe. It was a freshly baked piece of cake and tea right next to it. There was also a small note, so I grabbed it and opened it. There I read the delicate handwriting that was written on it. It said

_Good Morning Marisa~ I hope that you feel much better today. I made Sebastian bring you your breakfast up to your room since you still might be a little sore and tired from last night. Since you won the battle then I will have to put up with my end of the deal, so today I will be taking you to London. But I'm afraid we won't be able to go shopping because I have some business to attend to. If you like you can go explore without me or stay with me. If you are wondering where your friend went, he's off doing reaping or so I have been told. I don't know when he will come back and I'm now in charge of you at this current moment. We will be leaving to London at 11 so don't be late, So good day to you. Ceil~_

_P.S~ Sorry for last night, I hope this incident is going to just stay between the two of us._

I sighed realizing that Ciel did in fact take my locket last night. I thought it was just a dream and I didn't really scare him too much. I grabbed the cake off the stand and took a small bite. It wasn't half bad but Cook's cakes are so much better than his. I looked at the clock and realized I only had 20 minutes to get ready. "Crap" I raced out of bed and started digging through my suitcase. I finally found a perfect dress which was dark blue and it did reach all the way to my ankles. I had to wear more appropriate clothes or else Ciel might get made fun of. I didn't want that to happen to so I went with this. I quickly dressed myself and comb my hair down. I always hated it up in some sort of style. I enjoyed it to be down and naturally like my mom's. I quickly grabbed my locket off the floor and put it back in its rightful place. I then proceeded to put on a choker around my throat. It had a crystal flower on the side which was a dark navy blue. It matched my dress very well. It also had small white pearls loped around it. I received this item when I was 5 and ever since then I've loved it as much as my locket. I finally put on my black combat boots and left the room immediately. I always hated being late and I only had 5 minutes to go to the entrance of the manor, so I did skip my breakfast. I ran to the gates and there I saw Ceil pristine and ready to go as always. "Ready Miss Marisa" he extended his hand and I smiled "Of course Ciel."

* * *

**Ciel Pov**

We both entered the carriage and Sebastian went to the driver's seat. There was silence for a minute before Marisa brought up something. "So Ciel sorry for umm…. Getting really mad at you last night, I didn't mean to hurt you in any single way." "No it's might fault I should have never of looked through your stuff and Ronald did warn me about it" I looked up at her and she had a small sad smile on her face. "So what did you see?" she asked. "Nothing much….." but she frowned. "You're a horrible liar you know that right." I was getting a little nervous since I didn't want her to get mad and destroy the carriage. "I just saw you and Ronald playing as little kids" I tried to sound convincing. She must of sense my nervousness and drop the conversation. We rode in silence most of the way. I would only glance at her a couple of times. She looked absolutely bored and I saw a bit of sadness in her eyes. I couldn't shake of the feeling that she gave me. I felt like I wanted to be by her and talk to her. Also I felt a little guilt in my stomach, which surprise me since I never felt guilty for anyone. Plus I was wondering who the boy was in the picture. All I got to see was that he had blue hair like mine but I didn't get to see the rest. "Hey Marisa do you have a little brother or another friend you didn't talk about" I asked. Suddenly I could feel the air go 20 degrees colder. She turned to me with a big fake smile. "NO why do you ask?" it seemed like she was straining her voice so she wouldn't turn angry. "Oh well I was just wondering….." before she could say anything else the carriage stopped. I was relieved when Sebastian came and told us we were at out destination. In an instant I put my business face on because I was about to go to one of the crime scenes and I was going to me Lord Randall.

Right when we got out the carriage I told Marisa she can do whatever she wanted in London and she would meet me in my townhouse later. But as stubborn as she is she said that she would stay at my side until she got bored but I would have to take her to a specific spot in town that she wanted to go. I agreed and we went off, when we got there we notice four men hanging upside down all with notes stuck to them. I went up to Lord Randall to see him in a fret about this whole situation and how the _Brat _(aka Ciel) took all the fame when I solved the Jack the Ripper case. "Good Evening Lord Randall" I smirked. I notice his face getting red and some person behind him yelling about how I got passed everyone. I handed him the letter from the queen. "Since you guys are so behind on your duties she already asked me to help" I simplify said. I laughed quietly to myself on how angry Randall was because I was here. I grabbed the papers out of his hands and started reading them. In the background you can still see the person worrying about who I was. Which of course Lord Randall had to explain to I suppose Aberline who I was, which made him shut up immediately. I handed the papers to Sebastian so he could study the matter too. "It's probably some Indians who are mocking the queen" Randall spat. I ignore his comment and decide that my next place to search would probably have to be in the East End since there are a lot of Indians there. "Let's go Sebastian, Marisa, I have gotten enough information so we are done here." They both nodded and followed right behind me, only to leave a still very confused Aberline and a very angry Randall.

I was glad Marisa didn't talk when we were there or else there would have been more problems. "Ciel before we go any further can we stop in one certain area" she asked. I sighed "fine" which then she squealed and grabbed hold of my wrist and started dragging me there. I hate when she takes control and drags me around like a stupid puppy.

When we got to our location I was shocked. "The Un…Und….. The Undertaker!" I looked over her and she was smiling. "Yep" she clasped her hands together and started to go in. I was about to go in to until she stopped me blocking the entrance. "You stay out here for a bit until I let you in ok" she sounded very cheery but I nodded. Sebastian and I stood out there for a minute until the whole store erupted into laughter. She pocked her head out and told us it was ok to enter.

I saw the Undertaker trying to get up from one of his coffin. "Oh Marisa you always have the best jokes hehe." He still looked a little dazed but manage to stand up. "Why are we even here!" I exclaimed. "Oh well I have been _Very_ good friends with him for a long time" she simply said. "I just wanted to visit him and ask him a small favor" with that I raised an eyebrow "which is…" she laughed. "Oh no that's between me and him" she giggled. I turned to the Undertaker which had a huge crazy grin plaster on his face. "Soo the Earl knows Miss Marisa Hehe how interesting" he slid one of his long nails around my face. "Undertaker remember what I said!" she pouted "yes yes I know" but his smile never left his face. "Well with that settle I will be leaving since I'm on a big case with Ciel today" with that she went over to the Undertaker and gave him a big hug. He just laughed a little and patted her back, then waving good bye as we left. I was stunned, never would I imagine this. "Bye see you later" she sang as we all walking to East End.

As we were walking to the East End to investigate more I asked her a question. "Why did you hug the Undertaker, isn't he creepy to you?" "You don't need to know anything….Well not yet anyway" I sighed and I kept chatting with her until she ran into an Indian guy. "OWW!" he screeched. "She broke one of my ribs!" "Hey buddy I'm not fat you know! I probably weigh less than 100 pounds so I doubt I would have broken anything since I just bump into you" Marisa started rambling. Then more people started circling around us with weapons in their hands. "You British people think your so damn high and mighty and you leave us street rats to wither and die on the streets, I think we should teach you a lesson" in the background you could hear the others agreeing. Marisa just scoffed and I sighed "Sebastian I order you….." right when I was about to say something I heard someone say something. "Wait a second I am looking for a girl, have you seen her lately?" He then looked at us "ohh so you're having a street brawl and I assume you guys are noblemen" he looked a little angered "Agni I will side with my people so prepare for combat." "Jo Anji" and he sprigged up right about to attack me. But Marisa manage to grab a hold of me and dodged the attack. Unlike Sebastian which started combat with the other man. "Are you ok Ciel you didn't get hurt right" I sensed a little panic in her voice as she started to check me to see if I had any bruises or cuts. "I'm fine Marisa" I sighed. She then looked straight at the scene; I could tell she was angry. "Hey what the heck! We were just strolling along this place and we accidently bump into him and he just plain out and attacked us. No wonder you guys are so barbaric, is this how you act in India?" I could hear the venom in her voice as if she wanted (and she could) kill everyone right here and now. "Is this true my people?" he asked there were silence. "Well then Agni it seems that our people is the fault here so we will join the little boy and his sister, so help them defeat them." But I just cringed when I heard little boy and I looked up at Marisa thinking how the heck did he think she was my sister! But she seemed all unfazed only she seemed to calm down just a bit before she frowned. I looked back at the scene to see all the men beaten up and in a pile. The two pair came up to me and patted my head "you know this is no place for a little boy and girl to be." I was about to slap his hand away but he already removed it and turn to the other direction muttering something to the other person. I was brought back by Sebastian asking me if he should call the yard. I just nodded "let's go back to the townhouse, I'm already tired from all this. "Yes my Lord" and we all headed out of East End.

5 Hour later….. "Marisa you said that you just wanted to go one place in London not half of it!" I yelled at her which she only smiled innocently. "Well if your butler wasn't so weak maybe you would have been able to avoid all this, I did beat him so you have to put up with your end of the deal. Which was take me to London and show me around." I scoffed as we entered the townhouse only to be greeted by some uninvited guest. There standing in front of me was the 3 idiots. They were the two we meet in the alleyway and Lau. "What are you two doing here!" I pointed to the two Indians. "Well in my country it's usually nice to give hospitality to someone who saved you" I heard Marisa snort in the background. "Save I could have easily torn everyone to shreds if I could… I just didn't want little Ciel see a gory site." She mumbles the last part. "AND HOW THE HECK DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!"

"Well lord I found these two wandering the streets and they were trying to find you so I decided to take them here" Lau said. I turned my attention to him and glared at him. Marisa just laughed and I heard the other trying to find something. "Who the heck are you two anyway?" I glared at them as we entered the room they were in. The boy with the purple hair and tunic said "I am Prince Soma and the 26th child to king of Bengal and this is Agni which is my butler." He pointed to the other man with bits of white hair. "And we will be staying here until my mission is complete. "What!" I screeched "this is going to be a long night" Marisa said snickering.

* * *

**Sooo sorry it was a short chapter but I didn't have much time sooo ya. And I know the servants should be there, they will be soon. They are just late…** **And I'm sorry I was so stupid on disabling Reviews thing… That's all my fault and I take full blame for my stupidity. So that's pretty much for right now so bye bye **_**Shadow Kitty66~3 **_**P.S sorry for the not so great chapter…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mes amigos! ****(Hello my friends) sorry that the last chapter took forever to come out… Plus it wasn't my best work but I had a long week….. I went camping with my family and I was super busy packing and stuff. But I will hopefully now update more often if not then I'm pretty busy and or lazy…. Also again I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji and the plot of the story! Sooo pretty much, onwards to the sorryXD**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Uninvited Guest**

**Marisa POV**

I couldn't help but laugh a little at Ciel's reaction to Soma and Agni. Ciel seems to be a person who hates company, but who could blame him he did have a horrible past. I soon got a little sad thinking about all that happened to him. I've read his Cinematic Records before and that only made me want to protect him even more. I've always been in the shadows watching over him and made sure he was out of danger, until that stupid Grell started to threaten him I had to do something. I went back to reality and I saw them arguing back in forth for a while I couldn't help and think what I should do now. But before I was going to break up the fight I heard a ringing noise from my pocket. Both boys stopped and stared at me, I took out my cell phone my parents gave me. (Yes she does have a cell phone in the 1800's but whatever it's my story so I want the shinigami's to have advance technology ok) Both boys looked at me in question. Before they could say anything I excused myself from the current situation. I quickly answered my phone "Hello" I said slowly because I knew that only few people had my number. And out of those few people 2 of them were my parents which were bad if they ever called me.

"Marisa, where are you honey, are you hurt?" I heard my mother's concern voice "yes mum I'm fine and I'm in London" I heard some noise in the background "Marisa young lady you are in big trouble!" I knew right away that was my dad's voice. I trembled a little knowing he must of found out what I was doing "Father…good to hear your voice again…" I trailed off. "What the heck are you doing out of the castle, explain to me young lady! Your buddy Ronald spilled it when we came to check on you. So when you weren't their your mother started to worry thinking a demon finally got you." I could feel the tenseness in his voice. "I just visited the human world for a while….." he stopped me "that's not what I've been told, especially from the undertaker. He told me you were off with _him! _I told you to stop with your silly obsession over him! He doesn't matter anymore; all that matters is that you are alive and well to take the crown" I got pissed when he said that. "Dad I want to protect him! Did you know he made a deal with a demon" I hissed the last part. There was silence at the other end of the line for a while. "No I did not know that. But what are you going to do about that." I paused thinking "I going to take him with me again and stop the deal" I replied confidently. "Stop this Marisa why can't you just leave him alone. That's his fault when choose to make a deal with the devil. You've already tried hard to protect him before and look where it has gotten you!" I knew he was right; I just can't live with myself knowing the one I loved so much will be taken away again; I didn't want that to happen. "Dad" I replied softly "Please I got to take him home again, I want him in my arms again and let him say my name over and over again just like old times." Again there was silence over the line until I heard a sigh "Fine… but if things get out of control I will have no choice but to get rid of him."

I was terrified when he said that, I knew he could easily get rid of him without blinking an eye. I've always hated myself on how dad loved me way more than him and he treated him as if he never existed. "Also I will send Ronald to stay with you a while until you feel ready to come home. Finally I'm taking your death scythes away for a week" "What!" I exclaimed. "I heard your little fight with that demon of his. I'm glad you didn't get hurt but your cockiness got you in that fight. And you also lost control for a while, so to punish you for that bad deed I will be taking your death scythes for a week. Hopefully you will learn your lesson with that, and save the poor souls who might get in way of your fury." I sighed and muttered "Fine…" without my scythes I'm not much. "Well than Good bye Hun, l am going to pass the phone over to your mother. I heard some shuffling "OH honey please stay out of trouble and be careful" "I know mom I won't promise you anything though…" I heard her giggle a little "I know that's hard for you but I know Ronald will take care of you. He's a good boy, anyway I love you baby and please come home soon." With that I said goodbye a kissed bye to. I hang up, I was exhausted mentally. Knowing that one I had to end the deal quickly two my dad took my scythes away and three Ronald probably going to report everything to my father on what I do.

I sighed and headed back to where Ciel and Soma were. They were about to have dinner when I walked in. they both stopped and stared at me. "What! I just went to take a call" I said. "But Miss what was that thing you had thou" Soma said to me. I turned to him and replied "new technology from…um….. The United States…..ya" I couldn't blow my cover and say I was a shinigami to any random mortals I meet. He just nodded and smiled "well miss may I acquire your name?" he asked but Ceil cut in "She is Marisa and she's my…." "She's your sister right! She kindia looks like you" I scoffed thinking only if my eyes were blue like before but since the incident I have had brownish color eyes that turn dark ruby red when I'm angry. Only if I had my dad's dark blue hair but no I had to have my mother's jet black hair. "No I'm just a friend of his that came in visit." I smiled but Ciel muttered something under his breath "ya a forced visit."

We all took our seats when Sebastian came to serve us the food. But as I sat there I notice something different. "Umm Ciel where's that Lau guy?" "He left cause he had urgent matters to attend to, also while you were having that chat with that phone thing my servants finally arrived because I didn't trust them in the mansion." I looked down at my food "oh" as we started eating Ciel asked me "Who called you anyway?" I looked at him and put a sad smile "oh just my annoying parents." He nodded and looked at Soma "and you why are you here in England anyway?" he stopped eating and grabbed a picture from his pocket "I am looking for a girl named Mina, she was a servant in my palace and she was taken away from me from a nobleman. So I am here looking for her to take her back to the palace" he handed the picture to Ciel. "Umm Sebastian can you find her with this…." He handed to him and his sweat drop "Well it's not much but I will try….." I was curious on how bad it looked and snatched it from his hands. My sweat dropped too seeing the crudely drawn picture on what I assumed the Mina girl. "Well that's not much to go off of." But before I give it back to him he went off to a strange statue and started praying to it with his butler Agni. Ciel looked angered and Sebastian looked slightly confused. "What are you two doing" Ciel started fuming. We all went up to them to get our explanation. "We are praying to our goddess Kali" Agni replied. Sebastian was intrigued by what the statue looked like. It was a person with 8 arms holding a sword in one hand and in another hand a person's head. She also had a head necklace and other strange objects on it. "So it's a God" Sebastian said with a hint of curiosity. "Yes she is the goddess of power and she was challenge by a foolish demon, which battle her to the death. In the end she won of course, cutting off the demons head but soon after she got the crazy power of blood thirst and started destroying many people and places. Many God's tried to stop her but all failed. Only then her husband Shiva threw himself to her feet and he got trampled which brought her back to her senses. Afterwards the world went back at peace" he finished his explanation.

I smirked and nudged Sebastian "you better be careful then Sebastian" "yes quite….." he said. Everyone (except Ciel) looked at him confused. But then Soma got up and stretched. "Well I'm done praying so" he grabbed Ciel in a tight hold "How about you go show me around London" he smiled. That irked me a lot since no one should be able to touch him like that but me. I had to control my temper or else dad might extend the punishment even more if I killed him. He wasn't on the to die list so I couldn't hurt him, plus he's a prince and if I killed him it wouldn't go unnoticed. Luckily Sebastian stopped him "I am very sorry but master has work to do, he has a very busy schedule." With that Soma sighed in defeat and I just smiled in triumphant that he doesn't get to spend time with my Ciel. With that he started his day ahead.

His first thing he had to do was violin practice. I couldn't wait to hear him play; I too play the violin plus the piano the flute and finally the trumpet. I learned to play all of them when I was younger. Sitting next to me was a bored Soma, but I didn't pay attention to him I was more focused on Ciel. He was bickering about something with Sebastian but he sooner or later stopped and started playing. It was nice and I realized it was Chaconne of Bach, I could feel the notes as he played. Each time Sebastian told him something he did as told and it was lovely. But then I felt something wrong and I interrupted him. He was irritated that I stopped him but I had to tell him "You need to play with more anger and power, how you play it just doesn't sound as amazing as I would expect." He had a tick mark appear on his head. "If you think you're so good then you play the piece and let Sebastian judge" he smirked "well that's if you can even play it." I ripped it out of his hands and smirked back "Trust me I could do way better than you plus I am talented in Piano, Flute and the Trumpet" he chuckled "we'll see about that." With that I fixed my bow and began playing it by memory. It was one of my favorite pieces to play when I was younger, and I knew it by heart. As my emotions started to pour out I closed my eyes and played it with a deep connection. Right when I was about to finish the piece I heard another instrument. I stopped abruptly to see the source of the sound. There I saw Soma playing a weird guitar like instrument and Agni playing some sort of drums. A tick mark appeared on my head "What do you think you're doing" I hissed. "I am showing you that you aren't the only one who is musical gifted. I soon grabbed them and threw them at the room. I turned to Ciel. "So what do you think?" he turned to Sebastian to indicate whether or not it was good or bad. "You do seem very good at this sort of stuff Miss Marisa, I congratulate you" I smirked and Ciel looked down in shame. "Well master on to or next lesson, shall we"

Our next lesson was art which I was kindia good at. Ciel was going to paint fruits and a bottle of wine. I grabbed a canvas and decided to try my luck at this. As we both started Sebastian was instructing Ciel on what to do but I ignored him. Soon enough we were rudely interrupted by that brat again. "This stuff is boring to paint you should paint an undressed woman" he pointed at me. "You since you are not his sister I don't think he will mind if he sees you like this." Ciel blushed a deep red, my face turned red but not from embarrassment but from anger. "What!" I screeched but before I could beat up that stupid brat Sebastian already kicked him out for me. I calmed down and went back to my painting. Ciel cleared his throat "ummm…. I hope that didn't…um disturb you." I turned and put on a closed eye smile "oh no it will only make killing him more enjoyable." He smirked "you can't kill him just yet" I sighed "I know one he's not on the to die list and two my parents took away my death scythes for a week." I could tell Sebastian had a sinister smirk when I said this "But that doesn't mean I can kick butt, I am trained in many forms of fighting." With that he dropped his smirk and I went on painting with Ciel. As we were finishing up the painting he brought up something "So why are banned from your scythes anyway?" I sighed recalling what my dad said "well he heard that I lost control and I battle your butler, whom he greatly disapproved of. Also he doesn't want me to go to the human world and get corrupt like these humans. Since I rule over strong creatures I should turn evil and hunger for power like you humans do. So my parents never allow me to leave the castles unless on a mission to reap souls but I must be with at least 2 shinigami to keep me away from trouble." We both started to finish up our paintings and we were both satisfied with our results. Thou Ciel's painting wasn't as good as mine. But I was older and more experienced. We both went to his next lesson.

Next thing was his company work, he was testing out toys. I was excited for this because I only got to play with toys until the incident happened. With that I had to grow up and fast and I never got to stop and have fun like I use to. He started to test out some toys and had a bunny in his hands. "Marisa can you tell me if you find any of these toys to your interest" he squeezed the bunny and said something to Sebastian. I dove into the toys and retrieved a bunny that had a small top hat on top of its head. I hugged it and smiled "I think this bunny really cute" I said with the matter of fact tone. He nodded and said since he owned a toy company he had to keep up with new ideas and keep customers happy. I nodded but soon enough Soma with his butler came into the room exclaiming something. "Ceil I have a great idea for your next toy" his butler brought up a picture of an elephant and explained what the toy was about and how it raises his trunk up and down. This time Ceil got angered and kick him out, I frowned "why must they be so annoying" I muttered. "As I was saying I'm very surprise you seemed very excited about toys, you are older than me" I sighed and stroked the hair of the bunny I had in my hands "Well when I was little I did play with toys with Ronald and stuff but after the incident I had to stop and grow up more." He nodded and he understood "yes that happen to me to, after my house burned down it wasn't fun and games anymore, I had to grow up as well." I smiled a sad smile only if he understood what he had gone through besides that. "Well" I got up and handed him the bunny back. He shakes his head in refusal "no you keep it if you like" he had a small genuine smile. I smiled back and said thank you. With that we went to our final lesson

I laid there watching Ceil with his fencing practice. Again that annoying Soma next to me looking as bored as ever. "Ciel this is boring" he groaned "Can't we do something fun now!" he started whining which finally made him snap. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I CANT CONCETRATE IF YOU KEEP TALKING TO ME!" I winced a little; I've never seen him mad before. "Well I'm bored, no need to get mad about it" he pouted. He still looked angered "fine" he threw a fencing sword at him. "If the baby is so bored and wants attention then why not have a battle with me" Soma gleamed. "Ok but if I win then you have to play with me more" Ciel smirked. "If that's even possible then fine but when I win you have to stop bothering us" Soma nodded and prepared to battle. Soma was the first to attack, landing an attack on his leg, which made the sword bend. He looked confused and I snickered, "what is this" he exclaimed. Ceil just smirked "that's not a valid point" when he said that I couldn't help but let a sinister smile creep on my face. I laughed and Ceil went for the attack and Soma dodged. "Ceil that's not fair he doesn't even know the rules of fencing" I said in a mock voice. He gritted his clench "whatever" he went to his next attack. But before a blink of an eye Agni came out of no were and hit Ceil in his arm and knocked him down. My eyes widen in terror "Ceil" I screamed I rushed to his aid. He clutched his arm and winced "Master Ciel I am soooo sorry, it was just a reflex, I saw the prince in danger and I just reacted" he stammered. "Haha good job Agni! You did a good job protecting your master" Soma exclaimed. I snapped in the inside, how dare they treat Ciel like this. I ripped the sword out of Ciel's hands and glared at Agni. He backed up a little scared of my death glare "Marisa…." Ciel stammered. "SHUT UP" I snapped at him, "YOU!" I pointed at Agni "How dare you do that to him" I hissed. If looks could kill he would have died one million times. "Prepare to lose" "I can't fight a girl" he stammered. "I DON'T CARE YOU WILL PAY" I ran up to him but I didn't notice the doors of the room opened. There was Ronald with a big grin "Hey Marisa I'm back" he sang. But he notice I was about strike at Agni. "Crap, I should have been here earlier." He ran up to me and grabbed me by my waist. He over powered me and dragged me away from me. I struggled from his grip but he kept an iron hold. "Ronald, what the F*ck!, let go of me I'm going to kill him!" But soon I felt a hard knock and I blacked out.

* * *

**Ciel POV**

I was I shocked, I've never seen Marisa so mad even when Sebastian grabbed her locket. I saw her go limp thanks to Ronald. "Not again" he sighed; I still couldn't feel my arm. But I manage to get up and asked Ronald what the heck happened. "Sorry that things got out of control…. I should have come earlier but I had to do something." He laid her down on a couch that was in the room. He got back to us, and apologizes once more. He went and picked up the sword and went over to me. He whispered "I will explain better later ok" he nodded. He threw the sword at Sebastian "you shouldn't let her do the work; you have to protect your master at all cost." He must have known what that meant and prepared for battle. "it is unacceptable that he did hurt my master, and as long as I am the Phantomhive Butler I will not tolerate this to happen, plus we are 10 minutes behind schedule." I sighed realizing that's why he's mad "Sebastian I order you to finish Marisa work but don't kill him, just make the brat shut up." "Yes my lord" then Soma said "Agni beat Ciel's butler so he can take us around London" "Jo Anji" with that they prepared for battle. I walked over to where Marisa is. She had a pained look on her face then I face to the two. I also wondered why she got so mad and what Ronald was going to tell me later. All I could do is wait…

* * *

**Yaa I very pleased with this chapter! It showed how much Marisa cares about Ceil a little bit more. I think most of you know who**_** he **_**is by now….if not you will find out later. Plus sorry for the long POV of Marisa, I know it shouldn't last all chapter. So i will try to get more points of views out. What do you guys think? Also this chapter was longer so Success! I hope you liked this chapter way better than the last one…..so please review. Anyway bye bye **_****__Shadow Kitty66_ ** P.S sorry for cussing to….**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up you guys! So just to tell you I edited the other chapters so they make more sense and I fixed most of the errors. I am sooooo excited because 1 person actually put my on their alert story thing! So THANK YOU torixx3! You made my whole week! You don't know how happy I am! You inspired me way more so thank you! Anyway I do not own Kuroshitsuji and or the characters and plot. Onwards shall we :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 The Talk**

**Ciel POV**

As they prepare to fight I just keep glancing down at Marisa. Ronald sat down on the coach with me also observing the battle that is about to commence. He pulled Marisa head on his lap and started stroking her hair; I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw this but I tried to ignore it. They then started immediately with Agni to strike first, which Sebastian swiftly dodged. He then went for his attack trying to strike Agni but utterly failed because he jumped out of the way before it landed. Agni quickly trusted his sword which, merely only a couple inches from Sebastian face but the attack also failed. Sebastian posed for a second but then started to aim for his face; Agni realized his ambitions and tried to swat him away with his sword. Both now with determined faces went for the next attack. Both went for their heads, the sword which was cementers off of both of their faces. Both of them must of panic, but manage to lean backwards so it didn't hit them. Then again both went for another attack, but both their swords touch each other at the tip. With them leaning in a bit the swords soon started to bend in an arch form. _**SNAP…**_ both swords pieces flew in the air; there they stood looking at each other both realizing what just happened. My eyes grew wider and wider by the second. He's on par with a _Demon! _Ronald also seemed quite surprised too. "Well that butler of yours is pretty strong Ciel. I don't know anyone who was able to beat Agni before….." Soma sighed. I just sat there still dumbfounded on how he manage to tie with Sebastian. I leaned over to Ronald, "Is he a Reaper Ronald" I shuddered thinking of Grell. He shook his head "No, I've never seen him before and if he was Marisa could simple order him on what to do, so he's human…..I think…." There I heard a yawn from Soma "I'm going to bed so bye Ciel, thanks for the fun" with that he left with Agni right behind him after he was done congratulating Sebastian for the tie.

Sebastian came up to me "well that was interesting….. So my Lord will you be also retiring to bed too?" I gazed up at him "No, I have business with Ronald right now so just take Marisa up to a room and set her on a bed that's and order" he bowed placing his hand over his heart "as you wish master." He went over were Ronald was holding her tenderly and asked if he could take her. He glared at him suspiciously but soon complied and handed her over to him. He held her bridal style and left. "So would you like to move to my study room to talk or would you like to stay here?" I asked Ronald who finally looked at me "the study room sounds fine with me." With that I lead him to the room and we both sat down. "So tell me Ronald why did she seem so mad when damage was inflicted on me?" he sighed and simply replied "well she cares about you a lot and hates if anything wrong ever happens to you….. So when she saw you get hurt that must have triggered her to become furious which then lead to her to become violent." I just sat there in silence thinking over what he just said. "Ronald I'm just curious but why does she have brownish eyes while the rest of her family have blue eyes. Also shouldn't her family have greenish-yellowish eyes like all the shinigami I've meet have." He chuckled "Well yes and no, all shinigami do have that eye color but their family is an exception, also they have an exception on wearing glasses." He pointed to his glasses but continued "since they are of high birth they don't really need them, it is said that they were one of the first shinigami groups to exist. Their roots could be traced all the way back to when the earth was first made with humans in it. Over the years they got stronger in power and eliminated the rest of the groups so they could rule over the rest. They were successful and soon after they had kids so on and so on. Since they are so strong their eye sight isn't as poor like the rest of us."

I was stunned on what he said "but why do they have blue eyes and you don't?" he smiled "when everything first began there were different clans which had different eye colors. They were the clan with blue eyes; there were 3 others clans which were the brown eye clan, the hazel green eye clan and finally the greenish-yellowish clan which is us. Our clan noticed that the blue eyed clan was getting stronger and they feared that they would want to eliminate the others so they could take charge. So they decided to join up with them, since we were the weakest of the clans and they could eliminate us easily. They just told us that when the rest of the clans were gone we would be under their control and power. They did destroy the rest of the clans and they ruled over. They set up the system which we still use today. Everything is now peaceful and we haven't had any problems ever since."

"But that still doesn't answer why she has brownish eyes, did one of the brown eye clan survive and they took her in?" he shook his head "well she did have blue eyes up to the point of the incident…." I was about to ask what that was about until the door opened and revealed a tired looking Marisa. She started rubbing one of her eyes "Ronald just shut up before you give information that is only supposed to be told at the end of the week" she walked up to him, sat down on his lap and gently flicked his head. Again I felt the pang of jealousy that he got more attention from her than me. I felt like I wanted her to pay attention to me and mess around with me. "Marisa I'm glad that you are awake, how are you feeling?" She looked at me then her eyes widen "wait how are you doing Ciel, he didn't break anything right!" She started searching me but I lightly pushed her away "I'm fine Marisa but what about yourself." She just smiled "I'm fine" she turned to Ronald punched him on the shoulder and he winced. "That's what you get for knocking me out!" he laughed "well if I didn't you probably would of killed him and burned the whole place down" she smiled a sad smile "Ya I guess your right so here's your reward from stopping me and helping Ciel" with that she gave a light peck on his check and ran out giggling. He's whole face went bright red and I was slightly angry. I don't know why but I wanted to chock him here and now. He now had a huge grin. "Well if you excuse me Earl but I think that was enough talking for tonight and we better head off to sleep. I know Marisa is just waiting for me to go to bed with her" he smirked at the last part. I felt my heart race in panic and I raced out of the room. I don't know why but I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't let him get to be with her any longer. I raced to her and fast.

* * *

**Marisa POV**

I was quietly sitting on my bed playing with my hair. I huffed wondering what was taking Ronald so long to come back to bed so I could finally go to sleep. I hated sleeping by myself, I just feel so lonely, I could literally sleep with anyone one as long as they keep me company. I would usually sleep with _him_ _(_not Ronald) when I was younger and he would always keep me company. But after the incident I would have to sleep alone again. Suddenly my door jerked open revealing a desperate looking Ceil. "HUH, Ciel what are you doing h….." he grabbed my wrist and started to pulling me away from my room. "Ciel what are you doing" I exclaimed but we got to his bedroom and he closed his door and locked it. He was huffing loudly trying to get his breath back. I looked at him wondering why I was in his room. "Ciel are you ok…" he glance at me and nodded. He finally got up and straight himself out. "Well Marisa I just thought tonight you could sleep with me…..because Ronald said…..um, that he wanted a room to himself and there's no more guest bedroom…..so I thought I would let you sleep here with me….." he mumbled the last part. His head was down and he was staring at the floor. I smiled brightly "sure Ciel that sounds like a great plan." He flashed a small smile which brought some memories back for me but he soon stopped himself from showing to much excitement and he went back to a serious face. He cleared his throat "well good then" he turned around so he wasn't facing me anymore. "You should change in the bathroom while I change out he…." His face turned red. "Umm Ciel is something wrong?"

"Well usually Sebastian changes me in my night clothes so I don't know how to…" I sighed and snapped my fingers. There was a poof and as it cleared up it revealed Ceil all dressed up to go to sleep. "Wow Marisa I didn't know you had powers." I sighed "yes Ciel, I will explain about it later but right now I'm tired and I want to go to sleep" I snapped my fingers again making me change into my pajamas which were my black silky PJ pants and a black tank top. He blushed "again with the clothes" he cried. "Hey if you don't want to see me like this I can leave" I headed straight for the door but he cried "wait no…its fine" I smiled and clasped my hands together "great" I climbed into the bed and got myself cozy. I patted the side next to me indicating for Ciel to come up too. He hesitated for a moment but complied and got in with me. He whispered "Good Night Marisa" and I whispered back "Good Night Ciel." I lightly kissed his forehead and I could feel his face as he started turning red. I chuckled lightly thinking how cute he looked right now. I finally lied down again and relaxed then I snapped my fingers so the lights would go out. I felt something cold curl up to me moments later. I smiled softly realizing who it would be. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes, for once in my life I felt at ease.

* * *

**Ciel POV**

(Before Marisa fell asleep) I was feeling really cold and I could feel the heat she gave off. I wanted to go and snuggle with her but I tried to resist the urge. I was still trying to get over the fact that I even let her sleep with me in the first place. It's just something inside of me craves for her attention and its driving me insane. I hate this emotion that she gives me. I tried to stop myself from associating with her too much but I can't! Suddenly I realize that I'm inching closer to her and next thing I knew in curled up by her stomach. I can feel how warm she is and it's so intoxicating. I could feel how she finally eases up and she starts falling asleep. I suddenly too fell asleep; and I started falling into my own dream world.

"_Mommy, Mommy *cough, cough* look what I made for sissy". The lady just looks down at me and lets a small smile light her face. "That's sweet honey, but you should go back to your room unless you want daddy to get mad at you." Sigh, I left the room my head hanging low. I heard a cheerful voice right behind me as I left "Ciel" I turn to see a girl with a huge grin on her face. "I heard you made me something" never did her smile leave her face. I handed her a picture, that only made her grin grow even bigger. "You love it don't you sissy" she gave me a huge hug "of course I love it Ciel!" I heard heavy footsteps coming to our direction. I noticed her smile start to fade away and I turn to meet where she was gazing. There was a man who looked quite annoyed. "Dad don't get mad at him, please" the girl pleaded. "You should know better than letting him out!" I turned to see her and she was slightly quivering. "Daddy don't get mad with sissy she didn't do anything wrong…." I suddenly started coughing violently. "Ciel" I heard the girl scream "See this is why he needs to stay in his room at all times!" she started patting my back trying to help me stop coughing. She sniffled a little, I could see her eyes. They were red and puffy, she must have been crying a little bit. The man left leaving us both alone "stupid father" she muttered. I manage to stop coughing and she led me back to my room. "Sissy are you ok" I ask and she gave me a sad smile. "Ya don't worry about me,father is just an idiot." I laughed" ya daddy can a big meanie at times" she giggled "ya….you need your rest Ciel" "But Sissy I'm not tired!" she sighed. "How about I sing a little lullaby to make you go to sleep" I ponder this for a moment "Ok but I don't want you to leave my room, will you sleep with me?" she smiled warmly at me "Of course why wouldn't I do that" I shrugged "because daddy hates when you spend time with me, he says you will get to attach to me…" her smile turn into a frown. "Never say that, I Love You A lot! I would do anything to help you, so never forget that ok." I nodded and she smiled again. I love when Sissy smiles it makes me feel all warm in the inside. "Ok Sissy" "good, now the Lullaby I promise you." I coughed and nodded again. I laid down putting my head on her lap and she started to stroke my hair. And she started singing, her voice was beautiful, like angels singing._

_The Cuckoo Bird, Cuckoo Bird loves to play,_

_He plays all day, _

_But when the sun sets the little Cuckoo bird must go to sleep,_

_The Cuckoo Bird, The Cuckoo Bird,_

_He's small and soft and fun to play,_

_He has a smile so sweet and kind,_

_He loves every one not matter the kind,_

_But when he tries to sing and fly,_

_The sun has already set so must stay and hide, _

_But the Cuckoo Bird will come out and play another game, another day,_

_So Cuckoo Bird sing, sing to me, sing to me that wonderful song,_

_Before you have no breathe to sing and play,_

_Hurry Cuckoo Bird before your time ends,_

_Before your last breathe make me laugh once more,_

_Make me laugh once more so I won't shed a single tear when you finally die,_

_But Cuckoo Bird don't leave me, don't leave me alone,_

_I want to just play another game with you…._

_I feel asleep with the end of the verse, I could hear my Sissy trying to hold back her tears. I wanted to say something but I felt my eyes get even heavier as I drift off to sleep. I felt her kiss my forehead and snuggle close to me. She hugged me tightly and whisper "Don't ever leave me Ceil….." "I won't Sissy…" I manage to whisper._

* * *

**Yes I'm done! This took me a while to figure out whether I should reveal some secrets or not. I hope by now it's obvious who Marisa is to Ceil. If you know write it in the reviews ok XD But there's still the secret on the incident and how Ceil doesn't remember much about what really happen to him. Anyway sorry for the bad Lullaby…. I know it kindia sucks and making up the history of the shinigami. I know it sounds crazy and stuff but it's my story so deal with it. But thank you again to my loyal person who follows me you're the best! Bye bye**_**ShadowKitty66**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya I have 1 review again thank you Torixx3! XD Your awesome! I know last chapter was exaggerated in all but….. Whatever let's get back to the story shall we? P.S sorry I haven't updated lately its because I'm kindia lazy and I had writer's block for a while…..**

* * *

**Chapter 9 A Fun Game**

**Ciel POV**

Suddenly I woke up, I glanced out to only to see that it was still dark outside. I tried to calm myself down by taking in big deep breathes. My hands were sweaty and my heart was racing. I glance over at Marisa to only see her still fast asleep. I don't know why I had that dream….. I've never had a sister in my whole life and my parents never treated me like that before. They loved me a lot, unlike those people, who treated me as if I were trash. I wormed my way out of Marisa's grip. Once free I sat up right on my bed, but almost in an instant that I was out of her grip she woke up. "Ciel are you ok? I notice you weren't there and I began to worry….." she mumbled. "I'm fine Marisa, I just had a bad dream" I replied. She frowned at me; then immediately grabbed me by the waist into a hug. She started patting my head and making shushing sounds "its ok Ciel, I'm right here now, you don't need to worry any more" she said gently. I felt safe in her arms for some reason, so I keep put.

"I know! I will sing you a great lullaby I know, how does that sound?" she asked. I wanted to tell her that I didn't want her pity and that she should stop codling me so much but something deep inside of me made me keep my mouth shut. I weakly replied an "ok" and she smiled. "Great it's called The Cuckoo Bird, I used to sing it to someone I knew when they were scared or worried." I just merely nodded and she almost immediately started singing. She never did cease petting my hair while she was singing. After a couple moments into the song I realized something, that it was the same song I heard in the dream! I wanted to ask her how she knew the song but I soon started to feel drowsy. It had the same effect on me as in the dream, I felt my eyelids get heavy and soon I gave out. I fell into darkness again…

* * *

**Marisa POV**

I smiled sweetly at him. I think he's so adorable when he's asleep! But soon my smile turns into a frown, I wonder what he was dreaming that frighten his so much…. I really hope it was one of his memories. Soon enough I grinned evilly "If what I think it true, then soon enough the rest of his memories will come back and he will beg me to take him back home" I giggled. That must explain why he's starting to get so clingy with me and he wants so much of my attention I thought. "Don't worry Ciel I'm going to take you away from all these filthy humans and demons and you will come home with me" I spoke softly to him. I yawned and decided to go back to sleep since reapers still need rest. I snuggle up to Ciel and fall fast asleep…..

_Next morning~_

I felt someone nudging me to wake up. I ignored it but it keep continuing "Marisa wake up!" "James 5 more minutes plezz" I whimpered my eyes still closed. "Marisa wake up! We don't have all day" the voice said but now in a plea. I still ignored whoever was trying to wake me up, until it said "your parents are here to take you away" with that I screamed and fell off the bed. I fell on my butt and I quince at the impact. But then I heard another Thud and someone else complaining too. I glanced over to see who it was and it was Ciel. "Ow Marisa why did you scream" he said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry Ciel… are you ok" all I heard was a grunt of approval. I then gazed up to see who the culprit was. There stood Ronald with his goofy grin. "Good Morning Princess" he said in a mock tone. I glared at him "Ronald what the heck" I growled. "Sorry Marisa….. it was the only way to wake you up, it could have been avoidable if you'd just woken up when I told you to" he grinned. "Wipe that stupid look off your face and help me get to so I can check on Ciel." He held his hand out and I accepted it.

I quickly went over to Ciel and started checking if he had any bruises or anything. He slightly pushed me away and said he was fine. I sighed and then went over to Ronald and flicked him at the top of his head "Ow what was that for" he complained. "For waking me up so early and making me scream which led to Ciel getting hurt" I said. "Marisa how many time do I have to say it I'm FINE, I just fell of the bed" he yelled. I looked at him with a hurt face "I just worry about you" I said in a sad fact tone. He grumbled something and sighed "Could you get out of my room so when my butler comes he can change me into my regular clothes, plus I don't want him to know that I let you sleep with me" I smiled and replied "Ok" I quickly left but not before I grabbed Ronald by the wrist to take him out with me. Once the door was closed completely I frowned "now what's the real reason you woke me up so early" he hesitated and told me "Well I got a message from your dad, it's really urgent and I thought it couldn't wait." I sighed "well lay it on me then" he nodded "he said that he going to visit you at the end of the week to see if you haven't gotten in any sort of trouble. Also after that he needs you to go on a mission with William because there's been a lot of over time thanks to a demon." I soon started to panicked a little "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY PARENTS ARE COMING AT THE END OF THE WEEK!" He laughed nervously. "Hey I'm just the massager, you can call them if you like since there at the castle right now" he suggestive. I sighed "I will later, but I just need to make sure that they won't harm Ciel in anyway" he nodded and we both went to our room to get dressed since we were still in our Pajamas.

* * *

**Ronald POV**

I walked right behind Marisa as we both headed to her room to change. I'm glad she took the news about her parents nicely; I thought she would flip out and break the door that was behind her into pieces. I think she's been handling her anger issues pretty well ever since she snapped at that Agni dude. We both entered her room and she started pulling out a bunch of clothes from her suitcase. I wore the same thing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. I combed my hair so it wasn't so messy while Marisa was changing in the bathroom. If I knew her well I'm positive she's going to wear a dress that's not so appropriate for this time period. When she came out I was correct. She had a black mini skirt and a tank top that was stripped grey and black. She had stockings up to her knees and that were completely black. She also had black flats for shoes, plus I could see her locket around her neck which was kindia hidden by the chocker she wears. It was practically a ribbon around her neck and it was tied into a bow at the side. Her hair was still messy but she still looked beautiful.

"Marisa are you really going to wear that color of clothes, there isn't any funeral you know?" I said. She just pouted "whatever Ronald, anyway will you comb my hair for me? I'm just too lazy to style it and I know you can just do it for me." I sighed "ok since your too lazy to do it then I will do it for you" I grabbed her comb from her hand and started combing through it. As I comb through her hair I started to get mesmerize by how soft and silky it was. I smelled so like sweet lavender and a hint of lilacs. I didn't really realize that I've been combing her hair for 10 minutes. "Umm Ronald are you done yet….." she whined. I snapped back to reality "Huh" "I said are you done yet, you've been combing my hair for like 10 minutes." I felt my face getting hot from embarrassment. "Ya sorry I was just um…. Zoning out." I chuckled nervously. She didn't notice it thou and she simply replied "Ok, I'm pretty sure that they will be serving breakfast soon so shall we go then" she stood up and indicated for me to follow. "Yeah" I mumbled. I started to follow Marisa to the dining room. When we arrived I notice right away that Ciel looked a bit agitated. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" she yelled. "Marisa could you be any louder" Ciel complained. His face soon turned cherry red as did Soma and Agni. "MARISA how many times have I told you to wear appropriate clothing,_ especially_ with guest are over" he growled. She just giggled "Well I don't think they will mind, do you boys" she purred. "No I don't mind at all Miss Marisa" Soma stuttered. "You see Ciel" she laughed and he only muttered "Fine."

So we both sat down. I sat down right next to Marisa and we were in front of Soma. Right behind him was his butler Agni. Ciel was at the end of the table with his butler right behind him too. "So what are we having for breakfast?" I asked "we will be having French Toast with eggs and bacon" replied Sebastian. "Yum, but it's probably not as good as Chef cooking right Ronald." I nodded I have to admit Chef cooking is the best I've ever tasted. Times like those I'm really happy that I'm close to Marisa; no one is allowed to go in her castle unless they ask for permission but I don't have to. I can go in whenever I want and she never really cares, so I usually come there when its time for lunch or breakfast. We all began eating. I ate the french toast first and it wasn't half bad but Marisa thought differently. One bite of her eggs and she made a face. "Is there something wrong Miss Marisa?" Sebastian asked. She just frowned at Ciel's butler and said "You're cooking sucks" I could tell was quite annoyed. "Marisa that's mean" I whispered in her ear. "I don't care Ronald" she then abruptly stood up. "Marisa where are you going" I started panicking on why she was leaving the room so suddenly. As she left the room Ciel asked "why is she leaving" I only could replied "I don't know…" but just moments later she came in with two plates in her hands. Both had a strawberry crepe with the side of bacon. "Miss Marisa where did you get that food" Sebastian asked. "From Cook of course" she smiled "you mean Bard" he said.

"Oh heavens no that guy can't cook at all, I got this from Cook back at my place" she slightly laughed. "How could you go back to your place so quickly" asked Soma, confused written all over his face. "Nice job Marisa" I muttered, I glanced over at Ciel and he also looked a little panicked. "I'm just kidding; I just went to the kitchen to see if there was anything else and I saw this right on top of the counter. Me and Ronald both hate eggs so I got this instead" she smiled. To my surprise they both bought it. They just nodded and went back to their conversation with Ciel. I was relived "Nice job Marisa, you almost let out our big secret" I told her. She just scoffed "Whatever" she mumbled. The rest of the breakfast turned out fine. I was kindia glad in the end that she got some of Cook's food; it was way better that the demons cooking. Once breakfast ended Soma said he was going out to find this Mina girl again. I waved good bye and so did Marisa, Ciel thou looked relived by their departure.

But before we all went inside I spotted William coming towards us. "William!" Marisa screeched. She went up to him and hugged him; I felt a pang of jealousy. I thought she never liked William, so seeing her so happy like this with him kindia got me mad. "What are you doing here" Ciel said in an annoyed tone. "I have come to retrieve Ronald since there's so much overtime, he needs to go do his work" I sighed "Aww you know I hate overtime" I complained. He still had his emotionless face "It doesn't matter if you hate it, you are a shinigami and you have to act like one" he handed me my death scythe "Now let's go before we have to do even more over time." "Fine" I muttered. Before we left he addressed Marisa, "Princess" he bowed. He grabbed me by the collar and started dragging me. "Wait" Marisa called "Yes" William said. "He has to come back by dinner time, so that means at 6 he is to be dismissed from work to come back here to Ciel's townhouse, that's an order" "Yes princess as you wish" he bowed and left while dragging me into some dark alley way so we could go back to the shinigami realm.

* * *

**Ciel POV**

As I saw Marisa friend get dragged off I soon turned to her. "So what would you like to do? Since it's only you and me" I asked as we walked back into the house to my study room. She brought her hand to her chin and started to think. "Hmm well since my parents are at the castle right now so we can't really go there so how about we play a game" She said. I raised my eyebrow at this "What kind of game?" I was intrigued by games and I loved to play any of them. "How about a search and find game."

"What do you mean by search and find" I asked. "It's simple all you have to do is make your butler find the item I hid." "Sounds simple enough but what will this item look like?" I asked and she started to unlatched her locket from her neck and then held it up. "This, this is the item your butler and or you will have to find." I stared at the locket that was dangling from her hand. "Ok now tell me the rules and the reward I get when I win" she laughed a little at this. "Ya that's _if_ you actually win but anyway the rules are that your butler and only your butler will need to find this before dinner time or before Ronald, Agni or Soma arrive back to the house. If you win then you will get the same reward like last time, any sweets you want from Cook, I will tell you a deep secret of mine and you can look and see what's in my locket" she said. "What if you win" I asked she thought for a moment "Hmm since I've already spent time with you I want….hmm….. I got it I want you to dance with me for one song AND be dressed up in a cute ball dress with kitten ears and a tail to match." I gasped at the request "there's no way I'm ever going to do that!"

"Ohh so the all mighty Ciel Phantomhive is scared of the little bet" she mocked. I couldn't believe that she was mocking me like that; I will not stand to be humiliated and let my pride on the line like this. "Fine" I growled. "Great" she clasped her hands and with a snap of her fingers the locket disappeared. My eyes widen a little "where did it go?" "Hmm ohh I hid it of course, it's somewhere in the townhouse" she said. "Ok then, Sebastian this is an order find the locket before Soma, Ronald, Agni comes back and or by dinner time." He bowed placing his hand over his heart "Yes My Lord" with that he quickly left. "This is going to be so much fun" she exclaimed "I get to dance with Ciel while he's wearing a dress! Ciel can the dress be the one you wore at that dance when you were on the Jack the Ripper case?" I gasped and a slight pink dusted my checks "how do know about that" I stammered. "I was at the party of course; I realized it was you right away when I first saw you." She giggled. "Ok that's weird" I said but she just shrugged off. We were both in my study room and I was waiting anxiously for Sebastian to come back with my victory already. "I needed to do some paper work for my company so you can stay here and read some books if you like." She agreed and grabbed a scary story book off the shelf and started reading. She would only hum once in a while but it wasn't to annoying for me to get distracted.

_6 hours later~_

I was getting impatience by now, how long does it take for a Demon to find a simple locket. I glanced up at the clock and there was only 30 minutes left before time was up. "God dammit where are you Sebastian" I growled. I could hear Marisa stifle giggle, I was getting frustrated. He soon came into the room and I perked up a little "Did you find it" but he frowned and said "no" I clenched my hands. "I came to search in here" I frowned "Well hurry up we only have 30 minutes left" I had to strained my voice so I wouldn't exploded right in front of Marisa. Time was ticking and beads of sweat were forming on my forehead.

"_Tick tock goes the clock; time is ticking, ticking, ticking. Can you find it, can you win. Will you win the grand prize? Hurry, hurry time is running out, you time is running, running out. Tick, Tock hurry, hurry….." _Marisa sang softly.

I was getting agitated but yet the song was a little calming to me. But soon enough I heard the dreaded chimes. DING DONG. "Times up Ciel" she whispered. I couldn't believe it, I lost to her. She got up and walked over to me, her hand was reaching down to one of my pants pockets. She grabbed something, which turned out to be her locket. "Thanks for holding it Ciel" she smirked and I stood frozen in place. I then heard the front door open and Ronald voice poured in "Marisa I'm back" she giggled and patted my head "well times up and I win, see you at dinner" she skipped out. I was gapping at this "It was in my pocket the whole time" I whisper. I suddenly felt very angry "Sebastian come over here NOW" I demanded. He quickly went up to me "Yes young ma…" I slapped him in mid-sentence. His eyes widen a little. "Stupid how could she win! She ticked me! I lost to her and thanks to you I have to dance with her while wearing a stupid dress and cat ears and a tail" I shrieked at him. "My Lord she did say it was in the townhouse, but she never specifically say it wasn't on anyone" he calmly stated. I was fuming with anger "Damn she out smarted me!" but then a smirk appeared on face. "She out smarted day, that tricky girl actually out smarted me" I then heard the door open again and heard Soma and Agni enter. "Well it seems that our guest have finally arrived sir, shall I leave and make dinner?" Sebastian said. I nodded and we both headed out. I went to the dining room and saw Marisa chatting with Ronald and Soma. I quickly sat down and was greeted by Marisa.

"Hi Ciel, thanks again for holding my locket and I will discuss to you about our agreement later, if that's fine with you." She smirked. "Yes that's fine" I replied bluntly. There we waited for the food to be cooked while we were talking.

_20 minutes later~ (the whole scene where Agni is helping Sebastian and the servants cook is happening between this time period)_

The food arrives and both butlers resumed to their spot and the conversation started again. "So any luck on finding that girl you were searching for?" Ronald asked but Soma nodded no. "Sadly I didn't find her out on our search, oh how much I miss Mina" his said sadly. "Why are you even searching for a mere servant" I huffed. He suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table "MINA IS NO MERE SERVANT! WITH OUT HER THE CASTLE IS EMPTY AND LONLEY!" He yelled. He keep ranting about how much she was to him and what happened to her. How a noble man took her away from him when wasn't there. He then asked me "Do you even know how lonely it feels, how much Despair I feel ever second she's not with me!" he started to raise his voice again. I was about to say no but Marisa said something first. "Of course I know how it feels" she began her voice etched with coldness. "But you know what! I've lived with those feelings for a long long time! But you…..You don't know the hell I've been through! But what you don't realize is once you lose something important is that no matter how hard you try you will never be able to get it back. You shouldn't fall into that stupid pit of despair you're in; it's just a waste of time." She slammed her hands on the table hiding her eyes under her bangs "You're just a hopeless brat that gets everything you want right away, I bet you that you never in your life you actually earned something by yourself." She left right away, I stood up too "She's right you know, there are things you can never get back, no matter how much you try." I walked up to the door know and stopped "but even I too do not wish to live in my castle alone"

I left immediately.

I entered to her room only to see her sniffling on her bed. I quickly went up to her "are you ok Marisa" I asked gently. She looked at me her and smile warmly "Ya don't worry Ciel I'm perfectly fine, just old memories coming up." I just comforted her; a comfortable silence came over us. "I should go apologies to Soma to see if he's fine, I'm just glad I didn't flip out too much" she said quietly. I nodded and we both went over there. When we got to the entrance of the house we saw them both getting ready to depart. "Where are you going" I asked. "We are both very busy and would like to search for Mina again" he simply replied. They immediately left after that. I was annoyed "We should follow them you know" she said. "Yaa we should, Sebastian get my coat ready." "Ronald come on get my coat so we can follow them too." They both replied and we set off. "Ready Marisa" I asked. She only responded "Ready Ciel" then she smiled.

* * *

**Finally done! Yaa, that took me a while. Plus just yesterday I learned that this whole time I've been spelling Ciel name wrong ****X( ohh I'm such an idiot….. but oh well live and learn He-he. So that's pretty much it so bye bye you guys **_**ShadowKitty66 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola everybody! Sorry for the last chapter which took sooo long TT-TT I was just really lazy and kindia busy. But anyway I fixed Ciel's name problem in the other chapters, so ya! I'm pretty sure that's it so let's go back to the story shall we~ p.s I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji and its charters and plot. Ok.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Betrayal **

**Ciel POV**

We both went outside into the wintery air. Both Ronald and Sebastian right behind us. We all started following Agni and Soma for a while. "Ciel I'm bored!" Marisa whined "They haven't done anything but look around and talk to some random people, so can we go home now?" I glanced at her "fine only because they also seem like their heading back" I turned my back and walked back to where my townhouse was located. Marisa started to go back with me. "Hey Ciel lets play another game" she said. "What type of game? The last one you played you tricked me" I huffed. "A racing game of course" she giggled. "Racing game?" I arched an eyebrow; it seems she always comes up with the weirdest game. "Ya" she exclaimed "Fine, rules and what the winner gets" I sighed, only I wanted to finally beat her this one time. "Whoever gets to the house first gets to do something to the other person, anything they like" she said. "Ok, Sebastian take me back to the townhouse and make sure to beat Marisa." He bowed "Yes my lord" and he scooped me up. I smirked when I saw as we left them behind still in their tracks. We arrived back to the townhouse only a couple minutes later. But when we got there they were both waiting patiently for us. Marisa was just picking at her nails looking ever so bored while Ronald was messing with his glasses.

"What took you so long" Marisa asked never looking up from her nails. "How did you guys beat us!" I yelled. "I have my ways" she giggled "and since I got here first I win, so now I shall reclaim my reward." I sighed "fine what are you going to do then" she leaned down. I thought she would whisper what she wanted in my ear but I was completely wrong. She gave a quick peck on my check. She giggled and quickly went in. Ronald started laughing and my face went completely red. I yelled at Ronald to shut up and Sebastian only stood by the side lines with an amused look. We all went inside before Soma and Agni would arrive. We all went to my parlor room. Only a few minutes later both of them arrived. Agni told us that he was taking the prince to bed because he was tired. Sebastian soon left us for a job I needed him to do. "Marisa how did you beat me to the townhouse anyway?" I asked.

"Oh did you know that Shinigami's are able to call a portal to go back to the shinigami realm, well we can also make portals to certain places so we can get their quicker. That's how I got Cook's cooking in only a matter of moments" she explained. Suddenly the window opened letting in the cold breeze. "My Lord he's on the move" Sebastian said. I stood up "Good lets go then." Marisa looks confused "where are we going Ciel?" before I could say something to her Soma came storming in. "Ciel I'm going with you" I frowned "why." "I've already know that Agni leaves me when I'm asleep, so I want to know where he goes." I sighed "fine" I muttered. "Again where are we going" Marisa asked again, slightly annoyed. "Just follow me and stop complaining" I snapped at her. Her eyes narrowed, she stood up and stormed out. She only stopped at the door way. "Well aren't you coming?" she said and she left. Ronald only scurried to the entrance to follow her. I sighed and walked up to the doorway with Soma and Sebastian following me.

* * *

**Marisa POV**

All of us arrived to a large house, "Who lives here?" asked Soma. "This place is small" I muttered. "This house is owned by West Jebb and he works in import of various of goods. But most of his imports are Indian spices and teas. He runs a general store name Harold Trading plus others." Ciel explained. "Yes it also seems that Mina's name appears on some of the papers. What I've found is that Lord West was absent and his stores were not damage when the incidents took place." Sebastian added. "Well we better enter then" Ciel told Sebastian which then Sebastian grabbed a hold on him and jumped over the wall. I fumed with anger "Oh so he thinks he's all amazing since he can jump over a simple wall" I muttered as rolled up one of my sleeves coat. "Well two can play that game." I backup a little and ran straight at the wall. I jumped over making sure I was graceful and elegant. I did a flip before I landed perfectly over it. I smirked "perfect" I whispered. I glanced over to see Ronald helping Soma over the wall. I sighed, only then do I see vicious guard dogs snarling at us ready to attack.

"Ciel" Soma screamed. Then Sebastian started glaring at them, making them stop dead in their tracks. I could see his eyes were silted slightly and was glowing little pink, they soon coward back whimpering in the process. I just rolled my eyes "Stupid Demon" I muttered. Everyone was slightly distracted by this so I took the liberty on taking the guards out. I always had some sort of weapon on me just in case. I'm not those types of women who would coward in fear if they got stopped in an alleyway by a big burly guy. I would fight him and save myself, but then again I am a Shinigami. I had a small dagger hidden away inside my coat. I swiftly slit both of their throats. They only let out a small cry and died. I smirked "Opps" I said. "Marisa what happened here" cried Ciel. I quickly hid my dagger "It was an accident, they were about to attack me so I had to defend myself, you wouldn't want me hurt would you Ciel" I pouted. "Doesn't matter, let's move on" Ciel said. Ronald laughed slightly while Soma looked a little afraid. "Remind me to never mess with her" he whispered to Ronald. I turned to face him, a closed eye smile adorn my face. "Don't worry if you're Ciel's friend then you're my friend too." Suddenly a dark aura went over me "but if you so happen to hurt him in any way I will gladly slaughter you into bits and personally make sure you're sent to hell (O_O wow…). This goes for everyone, even Ronald" I pointed to him "if he does something bad to Ciel I will kill him without hesitation, even if he's my best friend." I laughed.

He quickly hid behind Ronald and quivered slightly. "Will both of you stop talking, I hear voices up this way" Ciel scowled. We all crept up silently to a door where we over heard the conversation between two guys. Since the door was left slightly ajar we could all see what was happening. There was Agni sitting on the couch and a guy smoking a cigar. Agni was emotionless while the other guy began to speak. "Good Job Agni" the man with the cigarette said. He then offered Agni one but I think he didn't want any. "Everything is going just as planned, in one week I will be able to obtain my dream. With your right hand of God I will be invincible and be able to obtain the Royal Warrant."

"So when I finally help you then Mina will….." he trailed off. Only to have Soma charging inside screaming "what did you say about Mina, where is she!" "Tch, Baka (fool)" I muttered. Ciel was about to charge in and help until Sebastian stopped him, whispering something to him. I leaned back only to have the wall support me. I crossed my arms across my chest "Well thinks just got interesting right Ron-Ron" I smirked. "Quiet, princess" he chuckled. "What are we going to do" Ciel said as he keep glancing the scene were Soma is yelling at Agni about why and where Mina was. I rolled my eyes "how boring, their just arguing" I said. "So then how are we going to save the prince" Ronald asked causally. Sebastian glanced around and stopped to look at something. "I have a good idea" with that said things were starting to get interesting in the room. Soma and the other guy were ordering Agni around and it seems like he could decide whose orders to follow. Beads of sweat collected on his face. I just watched thinking how amusing this was. My smile only grew even more when the guy orders Agni to hurt Soma. He raised his hand practically on the verge of tears ready to slap Soma. I giggled a little, my sadist personality coming out of me.

Since I'm a shinigami I've seen my fair share of gruesome sights before. I've seen humanity at its lowest at time, like when a man would kill a woman's small child just so he could escape the situation. But then when the criminal is about to die it's funny, because when they are at the verge of death they will beg for mercy. I guess some of that has rubbed off on me. So at times I find it very entertaining to see other people misery. Thou I was originally never like this but things come up. I waited eagerly for the sound of his hand coming into contact with the prince but it never came. Sebastian came barging in, stopping from everything going down. Everyone actions stopped as they stared in shock at him because there he was wearing a….Deer head. I had to cover my mouth or else I would have bursted out in laughter. The guy freaked out cause he was screaming who the heck the person was. The deer just bowed and said "I have come to retrieve Prince Soma." But the guy still looked slightly panicked and ordered Agni to kill him. Agni fell to the ground crying, his tears stained with crimson red. "Hmm how interesting" Ronald commented. I nodded as I saw Sebastian swiftly dodges Agni's attack. Things were getting out of hand so I scooped up Ciel and said "things are getting out of hand so we better leave, come Ronald." He nodded and I started to drag Ciel away but not before he screamed to Sebastian "Were attracting to much attention, so leave and take the prince with you."

He bowed "Yes my lord" with that he crashed out of the window and left leaving behind a crying Agni.

Back at the townhouse~

We all sat there contemplating on what just happened. "That was so cool when Agni flipped out and started to get powerful, how did he get so powerful anyway?" Ronald asked as he eased back into the chair. "It's called Samadhi" Soma replied. "What's Samadhi" Ciel asked. Which Sebastian only answered Samadhi is tied into religion, it's like a trance right?" since humans can be so blind with belief they can summon great strength at time of need, many civilities have used it like the Vikings with Oden and the Holy Knights with Yahweh. Since Agni sees Soma as his God he is able to call up great strength, this is something we could never get. It's only bred from love and belief which is the Power of Faith" Sebastian concluded with a smirk. Ciel just pouted slightly and Soma seemed pissed. That's when he snapped "why did he betray me" Soma murmured "HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME BEHIND SO ESAILY" he screamed and pushed all the china that was on the table to the floor. Everyone gasped as all the china crashed to the floor shattering. "WHY DOES EVERYONE AROUND ME VANISHES WHY, why, why" he stormed out. My hands clenched into a tight ball and my teeth gritted, I took a deep breathe so I would explode and hurt someone. I looked over at Ciel and slightly hiss "Are you ok." he nodded and I stood up from my spot. I was boiling with anger. How could that brat do something like that! Especially with Ciel, he could have gotten hurt. I was about to leave the room to teach some sense into that brat but Sebastian stopped me.

"Don't worry my Lady, I will take care of this" he smiled down at me. "You better, before I end up killing him" I sneered. "Of course my Lady, I shall teach the boy some manners" he bowed and he left. I sat down, still angry. "Ciel don't worry about the china, I will pay for new ones ok" I told him. He shacked his head "that is kind of you but that will not be needed, so don't worry about it." I sighed and grumbled "I just wanted to help but I guess I'm not needed." We sat there in silence for a while. "I'm going to check on Sebastian" he soon got up and left. I sighed and gazed over to Ronald. "Ron-Ron I don't know how long I can keep my anger in check" I said. He frowned "I agree, I could see your sadist personality coming out when we were out with Ciel. I'm surprise you didn't try to kill Soma when he flip out just a while ago." He told me. I got up and sat on his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. He stroking my hair while I said "It's just a matter of time when I finally snap and actually hurt someone important to me or worse kill them accidently." I started trembling a little.

* * *

**Ronald POV**

Marisa was trembling slightly in my arms. She was truly scared she would hurt Ciel. This has happened once before.

Flash back~ she kept her anger in check for 1 whole week. But on the eight day I was out partying with Grell and suddenly both of us got called by Will to go back to HQ. He told me specifically to go with him when we got back to the shinigami realm. We both headed to the castle only when we got there we were greeted by a strong scent of blood. I gagged a little; I glance over to see who could have caused this. There stood Marisa, she was covered in blood. She had a murderous glare and her teeth were razor sharp. She looked like a wild animal, almost demon like. "You are the only one who I know personally that is able to solve this problem" Will pointed out. "But….What happened to her." I asked. "Since she's been holding in her anger for a while she suddenly snapped when one of her maid's accidently spilled some water on her. Her name is Megan Park; she was brutally murder when she tried to apologize to her." William explained.

I was horrified because I knew Marisa loved all of her Servants. Her favorites were always Cook, Justin which is the head butler and Megan which was the head of the Maids. I slowly approached her figure. "Marisa calm down" I told her softly. She glared at me "Stay away from me" she growled at me. "Marisa I'm here to help" I said. She just slashed out at me but I easily dodged. "Look around Marisa; you're hurting your friends. Take a deep breath and try to calm down" I told her softly. Her eyes started to soften a little and she fell to her knees. She was trembling "What have I've done" she brought her hands to her eyes and started to cry. I quickly ran over to her to calm her down. "Shh it's ok, tell me what happened" I asked. She looked straight into my eyes "I don't know….one second Megan spilled water on me and then I black out. I don't remember what happened; it just seemed that all the anger just spilled out of me. I couldn't control it" she cried. "_IT _just took over, since I tried so hard to lock it away _IT _away it just broke out." She was now shaking violently. "Hey calm down don't worry it wasn't your fault" she nodded at what I said. At that day she told me "If you ever notice me trying to hold back my anger stop me, I might turn crazy again" she started to sob in my shoulder "I promise" I quietly said to her. End of flash back~

"Marisa, how about we go out and party for a while, it might keep your mind out of the situation." I told her. "What about Ciel… What if Soma gets angry again at him." she asked in a worried tone. I sighed it's always Ciel this Ciel that, all she cares about is him. Thanks to that stupid kid Marisa has just been worrying like crazy. "He has a demon butler, you don't have to worry about him." I smiled at her. "Ok" she muttered. She got up from my lap "Great let's go party then" I said cheerfully. I love to go out and party and since I don't have to do overtime thanks to Marisa I'm able to do it even more. "I'm just going to tell Ciel where were going, I don't want him to worry about me. I rolled my eyes I doubt that brat will care about where she is, he's just a cold hearted person who only cares about himself. She arrives just shortly ready to go. "Read princess" I grinned. I know she hates it when I call her that since she hates formalities; I was just trying to lighten up the mood. She rolled eyes "Ya, Ron-Ron" she giggled. She knows I hate it when she calls me that. We both jump out of the window ready to hit the club.

* * *

**Yes chapter 10 complete! I know sorry for the Ronald OOC's *Rolls eyes* but hey this is my story. But anyway I will probably update a little less next week since my Aunt and Uncle are visiting us for like 2 weeks for a vacation. So I will be pretty busy with them HE-HE ohh well. Bye bye **_**ShadowKitty66**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank animeillusions6 for adding me on their favorite and alert! Thank you so much, you made me really happy! So I do Not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters and plot. So that's it for now, to the story~**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Partying and Nightmares**

**Ronald POV**

We were both walking through the streets of London looking for a place I usually go partying at. I then glanced back to see a Marisa with a bored look in her eyes. "Are we almost there yet Ronald, we've been walking for the past 20 minutes" she whined. "Yes were almost there" I said. She only sighed and said nothing the rest of the way. We only walked for 5 more minutes until we arrived to the club. ( I don't really know if they had clubs back then but let's just say they did) When we walked in we notice right away that it was completely full of people. Many were talking with drinks in their hands while others were dancing to the music that was playing in the background. In the corner you could see many people gambling, playing pool or shooting darts at a target. I glanced down at Marisa and I could see a spark of interest and curiosity in her eyes. "Wow, I've never seen so many humans in one place having so much fun. When I'm out of the castle it's usually just death, gore and sadness all around me. But never have I've seen people happy and having fun!" she exclaimed. I could swear that she looked like she wanted to jump around like a bunny from all the excitement. "Well go enjoy yourself" I grinned at her reaction because immediately she ran to the dance floor.

I went over to the bar and order a drink, I smirked when I saw three girls huddled close together giggling. "He ladies would you like to have a drink with me" I then grinned and winked. Immediately they all started giggling even more and said "sure." I then proceeded to buy another 3 more drinks. I then started flirting with them until I notice Marisa coming over to me. "Waiter one drink for me and my friend" she said to the bartender. "Marisa what are you doing" I exclaimed. She just glance over to me "I'm buying a drink silly" she laughed. I then glance back at the three girls and I could tell they looked pissed. "Ladies give me a second I have to talk to my friend for a little bit" I said smoothly. They all huffed but said "fine." I then quickly turned to Marisa. She had a grin plastered on her face "As you were saying Ron-Ron." I frowned "Your too young to drink" I said dully, but her grin never faltered. "Ronald I'm probably like 100 year old in human years" she said. "Ya but you're 15 years old in shinigami time, so you're not at the legal age to drink. Plus what would your parents think" I said.

"Who cares! You took me partying to have fun, so I'm going to have fun" she giggled. Her drinks arrived and she quickly snatched it from the bartender and paid him. I held out my hand expecting the other drink she bought, but she just stared at me. "Well aren't you going to give me the other drink or what" I asked. "This drink isn't for you" she said dully. "You said to the bartender that you wanted 2 drinks one for you and one for your friend, which is me" I pointed to myself. "Marisa did you get the drink yet or what" I heard a masculine voice say behind me. Her grin widen "Ya Derek just wait" she chirped. I turned around to see who this so called Derek person is. He was a guy around my age and he had snow white hair which was like Ciel's hair but just a bit longer. His eyes are a soft light blue and he was wearing a black shorts, a white under shirt and on top of it was a light black jacket. He was quite handsome; his hand was out to Marisa. She handed him the drink and her eyes soften a little. I had to hold back a growl, who does this guy think he is, I almost screamed in my head. I cleared my throat "Marisa who is this" I growled.

"Someone I just meet, His name is Derek Woodmen and he's a noble. His father owns a lot of trading companies." She giggled. "Hi….." he paused expecting me to tell him my name "Ronald" I said dully. "Well Hello Ronald, Marisa has told me a little bit about you" he said. I turned to Marisa who held an empty cup and a mischievous smile. "Marisa you already drank the whole drink already" she then hiccupped "why does it matter Ron-Ron it's already my…" she paused counting her fingers and then held up 6 "It's my sixth drink anyway" *hiccup* she giggled. Derek chuckled "ohh Marisa lets go" he grabbed her wrist "I think you had enough" he smiled softly at her but I could see in his eyes a bit of lust. I felt jealous and angry; I stopped him from going anywhere with her. "I think I will take her back home now" I glared at him. He glared back at me "Why should I let a stranger as you take her home" he said. "Boys, Boys *hiccup* you don't have to *hiccup* fight for me" she giggled. "Marisa your drunk, I'm taking you back to Ciel's townhouse" I sighed. She frowned at me "I'm not drunk silly *hiccup*"

"You heard the lady, she feels fine so she can stay longer" Derek grinned at me. "Marisa I called Ciel and he says your drunk, if he says your drunk then your drunk right" I told her. She paused for a moment thinking whether or not I actually called Ciel. I knew if I told her that Ciel thought she was drunk then she would agree no matter what. She wasn't thinking very clearly right now so I knew she would fall for it right away. "I guess if Ciel says that I'm drunk then I guess I am, I hope he's not mad at me" she started sniffling and then broke down "he probably hates me now, wahhhh" I sighed and picked her up off the ground. "Marisa calm down, he's not mad but he does want you to go home now" I said. "Fine" she muttered and started walking to the door but then she fell face first to the floor. She then blackout, I sighed and picked her up bridal style. "Your really troublesome you know" I started walking to the door until Derek stopped me. "You're not taking her anywhere, I don't trust you" he sneered. "Move, I'm taking her home" I replied coldly. "How do you even know where she lives, she said your just her friend" he angrily said. "Well she lied I'm actually her _Boyfriend" _I barked. With that he back away and I smirked "well now I'm leaving" I left behind a now mad Derek. But I felt a sense a pride when I said that to him. I wish it was true thou I thought sadly. I then started to head back to Ciel's townhouse.

* * *

**Ciel POV**

I paced back and forth in my study room thinking what was taking Marisa so long. She just left me a note saying that she was going out with Ronald and that she should be back in a while. I huffed in annoyance, it was already midnight and she still hasn't come back. "My lord it's really past your bed time, you should go to bed" Sebastian said. "No I just need to know Marisa is fine" I said harshly to him "So go make yourself useful and make me something sweet with some tea." He bowed and left me thinking to myself. I just couldn't shake off the feeling of worry. I just don't know why I feel so worry about her; it's like I long for her. It was making me frustrated on why I seem to care about me. I then heard the entrance door open.

I quickly walked to the entrance and there I saw Ronald holding Marisa bridal style. I was angry that he was holding her like this. "What happen" I pointed to her. "Well we went out partying and she kindia had 6 drinks plus things kindia got out of hand so….." he trailed off. I was about to yell at him until I saws Marisa stirring in his arms. She groaned "Ron-Ron, where are we" she muttered. "Marisa your back at the townhouse" I said sternly. She turned to me, her eyes seemed dead. "What are you talking about Derek, also you seem shorter than I last time saw you and I thought your hair color was white" she mumbled. "What" I was confused on who was this Derek person. I glance back at Ronald for him to explain on what she was talking about. "He was a guy she meet at the club" I sensed he had a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Anyway Derek you remind me so much of Ciel, he can be so bossy at the times" her slurred sense of speech made it hard to comprehend on what she said but I still could tell what she said.

"I'm sorry to say Derek but Ron-Ron said I'm already his girlfriend" she paused and smiled "that's right I heard you guys arguing when I was passed out" she then turned to Ronald "but when did I agree to this" she wondered. I then glared at Ronald "Yes Ronald when did she agree to this" I sneered. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged "Hey I was trying to protect her from that jerk." "Derek I said that Ron-Ron is my boyfriend so you can back off now" she then went up to Ronald and kissed him on the cheek! I fumed with anger thinking why she was doing this. Ronald face turned bright red. "I'm tired, let's go to bed" she whined and rubbed one of her eyes. He then smirked "I guess you're right, let's go to bed now" he said slyly. I stopped him from going anywhere else with her "I think you've done enough damage, Sebastian" once I called him he came immediately "Yes young master" I glance at him "Take Marisa back to my room" he smirked at me. "Your room My Lord" I glared at him "Yes there are no more rooms available since Soma is taking one of the rooms and so is Ronald. I don't want her to sleep in Ronald's room. So the only one left is my room, so be quiet" I hissed at him.

He bowed "Of course my Lord" he then took Marisa out of Ronald hands and took her upstairs to my room. "Wow Ciel you're turning into James each day I'm with her" he muttered lowly that I had to strain my ears to hear part of what he said. I shrugged and went upstairs ready to retire. When I entered I saw Sebastian tucking Marisa into my bed. "My Lord will you be able to handle the smell, she reeks of alcohol" he stated. I sighed "I'm fine, she doesn't smell that bad" he nodded and then proceeded to change me into my pajamas. I keep glancing back to Marisa worried that she would wake up and see me changing. But she was out cold the whole time. Once he was done changing me he then left. I then went into my bed ready to sleep; I was exhausted since I've been up for so long. I also have to worry about beating Agni in the Curry Contest. I know I'm going to win because of Sebastian but we have to make Curry better than Agni.

I curled up by her but my nose scrunched up as soon at the scent of the alcohol hit my nose. I tried to ignore it thou. I still don't know why I'm acting like this with her. My body soon unconsciously curled up to her even more for warmth. Then I start falling deep into sleep.

* * *

**Marisa POV**

I felt something warm curl up to me; I could sense it was Ciel right away. I smiled softly; soon I fell into a deep sleep.

_I woke up in my room, I yawned and stretched out. I walked over to my mirror only to see a 7 year old version of me looking back at me. I then walked out of my room to head downstairs to have breakfast. I was greeted by both of my parents' stares. My mom smiled slightly at me and my dad just only glanced at me before going back to his breakfast. "Good Morning Mother, Father" I glance to the last person and smiled sweetly "James" I said softly. "Good Morning Hun" my mother said quietly. "Good Morning Sissy" the boy named James said happily. I sat down and started to eat breakfast quietly. "So Father is there anything planned for today" I said to him. "Not that I know of" a glimmer of hope sparked in James eyes. "So can I play with James and Ronald then" I asked trying not to show my eagerness. "Yes that's fine" he muttered. He then got up and left without saying another word. My mother smiled softly at me "I will go call Ronald mother so he can come over ok" she said gently. I nodded and she quickly left. I then turned to the boy "this is going to be so much fun right James" he nodded. "Ya Sissy *cough* were going to have so much fun, but I don't want Ronald to come over. He always tries to flirt with you when he comes over" he pouted. I giggled "you're always so protective over me whenever he comes over" I said. He just continued pouting "Ya cause I love Sissy so much" he said. I laughed and ruffled his hair. He giggled and we both left the dining room to go and change into our clothes. Later that evening~_

_Ronald arrived with a huge grin on his face. "Hi Marisa, James" he said. He then ran up to the two siblings. "Hi Ronald" muttered the little boy and then grabbed his big sister hand. He chuckled and the little boy stuck out his tongue at him. Marisa hit his back of his head lightly "James that's not proper and mean" she scolded. "Its fine Marisa" he smiled and that only made the little boy clutch her even more tightly. They all went inside and started playing with Marisa toys. After a while of playing they all decided to play a game of hide and seek. Marisa had to count while those two went and hide. "96…..97…98…..99….100 ready or not her I come" she yelled as it echo throughout the whole castle. As she started exploring the whole castle she looked everywhere. Under the couch, through the whole kitchen and dining hall, her room and the living room. She then found Ronald hiding behind the grand piano in the corner of the room. "Found you" she shrieked. He laughed "Ya, let's go and look for James now" he stated. They both started roaming around the grounds it's then they decided to go and look for him outside. They were looking through bushes and flowers until they heard someone start coughing. They spun around to face a large oak tree that was behind them. They noticed the leaves started ruffling around indicating a person was up there. They both started to walk slowly up to the tree only for their pace to quicken when it started the coughing become more violent. Marisa ran up to the tree and she started screaming "James, James don't worry I'm coming" she shrieked in panic. When she got up the tree she quickly took the little boy down. His coughing became more intense and urgent. Marisa was panicking and tears where threating to start falling. Ronald ran up and he looked worried. "Marisa what do we do" he started panicking too. Marisa started to try to soothe James down. After that his coughing fit died down, he looked pale and sickly after that. "Sissy I think I'm going to my room, I'm really, really tired" he said sadly. She nodded her eyes showing her concern. "Ronald help me take him back to my room" he nodded and helped the little boy up to her room._

_Once they got there they set him down on her bed. Ronald soon left but she stayed back just for a little while. She started crying a bit. "Sissy don't cry, if you cry then I will cry to" he said quietly. She then nodded and smiled down at him "Ya your right, I'm sorry that I didn't get to you soon" she said to him. "Don't worry Sissy, always remember that I always love you" she nodded "I love you too" she sniffled. She soon got up "I'm going to tell Ronald he can leave so I can spend more time with you ok" but before she left he grabbed her wrist "Sissy" he said weakly. "Thank you for being so nice to me, even when Mother and Father are so mean to me because I'm always sick. I always love you being with me no matter what. You're a true big Sister, I will never forget you" he said softly. She clenched her hands together until her knuckles turned white. "James I will always love you, I will always protect you from anything that tries to hurt you. Even if Mother and Father are cruel to you, I will always find a way to protect you bro" with that she left ready to tell Ronald to leave. When she arrived down stairs she meet up with Ronald "Umm Ronald can you leave James really needs me right now" he smiled "Sure, see you later" he then ran out._

_She quickly ran upstairs to her room. "James I'm back" she said quietly. When she got there James eyes were wide open, but something wasn't right. His eyes were dull and the color of his eyes looked like the spark of life was gone it was like….he was dead… she quickly ran up to him. "James, James wake up!" she screamed. She shook him trying to get a response out of him. But nothing happened; he just laid still showing no emotion of life. She knew that her brother has passed away, she growled "I've should have been there for him" she cried. Her sobbing became louder and she started bashing her furniture. Soon enough her parents came up to see what all the ruckus was. When they got up they saw their daughter holding the small boy in her arms cradling him. She was sobbing muttering to herself that it was her fault. "What happen her" her father asked. "James….is…..dead" she muttered to herself. She expects both of her parents to become sad or worried but how they acted horrified her. Her father just scoffed "It was about time, he was so weak, he was not fit to be King. Unlike you Marisa you will be a strong leader in the future." he said. She gasped and gazed over to her mother who looked just a slight sadden by the news but said nothing. When her father left she left too not saying anything about the matter. She became furious, how could her parents leave and not care if their own son just passed away. She cried furiously and she got out her death scythe. She couldn't live life without her little brother. He was the one who actually brought happiness in her life. She was about to bring down her scythe until the room became even darker and a voice a smooth as silk came out. "You seem very sad little girl, I can help you become happy again." "How" she asked "All you need to do it make a simple contract…is it a deal…."_

**Dun dun dahhhhh! That's from her past and you will soon figure out who James is. Anyway I will probably update next week but I will be quiet busy. My Aunt and Uncle from Mexico are coming over for a while for their vacation to visit us so I will be busy with them. Anyway bye bye **_**ShadowKitty 66~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update….. I was really busy with my little cousins, their such a hand full to take care of. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy! P.S disclaimer- I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji and its characters/plot, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Dancing**

**Marisa POV**

I quickly woke up before the dream went any further. I was breathing hard and I was drenched with cold sweat. I got out of bed and tried to calm down. I glanced over at Ciel and he was sound asleep. I sighed got up and walked out of the room; I just wanted to clear my mind before I went back to sleep again. I started aimlessly walking around the townhouse thinking to myself about my dream. I haven't had that dream in a while. I then grabbed my locket that was around my neck and open it. You could hear the soft click and showed 2 pictures. On the left side of the locket was a picture of me and Ronald playing together. We were playing with toy cars and I could remember that day clearly. I smiled to myself slightly because that was the day I broke one of his favorite toy trucks and he cried for half an hour and I got scolded by my mother for doing that. On the right side of the locket was my family picture. I could see my father looking emotionless as always, my mother smiling softly like usual. Sitting down beneath them was me and James. I remembered that day I had to force the small smile I had on because father scolded me for helping James with his homework. The boy next to me in the picture was smiling brightly. I don't know how he could still smile like that when everyday was a struggle for him.

I chuckled slightly remembering all the good times I had with him. I soon was quickly snapped out of my daze by footsteps coming down the hallway I was in. I got into an attack pose ready for whatever was about to throw my way. As the footsteps got louder I quickly noticed it was Ciel still in his pajamas holding a candle to aluminate his path. "Marisa what are you doing this late at night" he asked groggily. "Oh I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around the house for a while to clear my head" I told him. I could notice a sigh of relief and he told me "I thought you ran off to sleep with Ronald or someone kidnapped you when I was asleep." I smiled softly and ran up to give him a big hug. "Thanks for worrying about me Ciel" I said softly. He flinched at contact but slowly eased in. "Of course I have to worry, you are my guest and I must take care of you when you are here." He stated sternly. I chuckled softly "Ya" I was glad he was worried about me. "Marisa are you crying" he asked me shortly after I said that. "What" I let go of him and stared straight in his eyes.

He gently took his hand up to my face and wiped away a tear that was sliding down my cheek. "Look your crying Marisa, are you sure you are ok" he asked me. I quickly touched my cheek and I could feel that it was wet. "Yes Ciel I'm fine, don't worry about me. How about we go back to bed, you must be very tired since you stayed up so late" I said. He nodded and we both went back to his room.

When we got back to his room I quickly went back into the bed. Ciel then curled up right next to me and I went back to sleep.

_Morning~_

I felt someone shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. I only grumbled "five more minutes" I heard a loud sigh and then I felt a hard push. I squeak as I fell and hit the floor. I looked up to see Ciel with a smirk on his face. "Good Morning Marisa" he said. I glared at him until I felt the pounding headache. It felt like sledge hammers drilling inside my head "Ow I have such a headache" I pouted. "It would make sense since you spent all last night drinking, then you got home drunk and finally you made a fool out of yourselves. Oh and you kissed Ronald on the cheek" he told me but the last part he said it sounded as if he was disgusted. I only frowned at what he said "well sorry for drinking, I just wanted to have fun" I pouted. Soon enough Ronald came barging in with a big care free grin on his face. "Marisa how are you dealing with the hangover" he laughed. "Shut up! Your to loud, my head aches a lot" I whined. He only laughed at my misery and I glared daggers at him. He then finally stopped laughing and went to my aid. He lifted me up "I'm going to take princess cranky pants back to her room so she can change into her clothes. We will meet you down stairs for breakfast" he said then left the room with me in tow.

When we got there I started to complain to Ronald that I felt horrible. He would only laugh and say "I told you so, you shouldn't of drink in the first place. And that you were to young and blah, blah, blah" I tuned him out after a while. He then took out an outfit from my suitcase and told me to change. I frowned at him because he wanted me to wear a frilly dress like the one Ciel wore to the ball that one time. "Why do I have to wear a long dress, why can't I wear one of my short dresses" I whined. He only shock his head "No Marisa, in the human world it's not appropriate for woman to wear that type of clothing" he lectured me. "Since when have you been so uptight, usually your care free and break the rules." I asked. He just sighed "Since yesterday, when you got drunk you look so venerable. You're not used to the human world, so you don't know the evil that can lurk around at night" he glumly said. I sighed and ripped the yellow dress out of his hands "Fine" I muttered. I dressed quickly and combed my hair down. I looked myself in the mirror and grimace for a second. I was wearing a bright golden dress that was ruffled to the bottom. It was sleeveless but it came with two long yellow gloves that I had to wear.

I came out of the room to see Ronald leaning against the wall. He smiled and commented how pretty I looked. I just huffed in annoyance and we both proceeded down to breakfast. When we got there I noticed Ciel eating breakfast and so was Soma. They both greeted me and went back to talking. I just shrugged it off and prance over to Ciel. I touched his shoulder and he flinched and looked up at me. "What" he stated annoyed that I interrupted him. "You still owe me from the last bet, so I want to reclaim it today" I whispered in his ear. He then soon started to go pale. He looked up at me "Today" he asked worriedly. I just nodded and skipped to my seat to sit down. Ronald soon joined me and sat down. Breakfast was soon served to all of us. I just stared at it and pocked an egg. "Today's breakfast is eggs with scones" Sebastian declared. Ciel, Soma, and Ronald started to eat but I just pocked the egg again with my fork. "Is something wrong Miss Marisa" Sebastian asked. I looked at him, dead in the eye "Yes Mr. Butler there is, I will not eat this garbage made by you" I stated. "Not this again" Ciel groaned. I got up with my plate in my hand, handed it to Sebastian and left the room.

Once I closed the door I called up the portal "Portal, Portal appear in front of me" I commanded and soon a small oak door appeared. I quickly entered before anyone could see and closed it. It disappeared right behind me when I set foot in my dining room. Cook came in just when I got there "Ah Marisa welcome home" he greeted. "Hi Cook" I waved. "What would you like me to cook for you, hun" he asked. I thought for a bit and then replied "Cake, I guess." He raised one of his eyebrows and nodded. He quickly went into the kitchen and a few moments later he came out with dark chocolate German pieces of cake. "There you go child" he said cheerfully. "Thanks, but I'm not a child" I muttered the last part and called up the portal again.

Once I got back to Ciel's Townhouse I quickly went back to where they were having breakfast. I entered with cake in hand and I stole a glass of milk too. "Hey Ronald Cook cooked me a yummy cake" but he face palmed at how I just left, got cake and came back acting as if everything is normal. Ciel peered at me in curiosity and asked what I had. "A dark chocolate German cake" I said calmly and sat down to start eating it. Soma looked at his food then back to mine and pointed out "Butler I want what she's having" he stated out. A tick mark appeared on Sebastian face "I don't know where Miss Marisa found that" I blinked at him and then peered back to Soma. I sighed and with just a bit of magic I pulled out one piece of German cake.

I handed it to him then I pulled out two more for Ciel and Ronald. Ciel just stared at me as if I was crazy and Ronald just smiled brightly at the cake and Soma stared in awe. I took a small bite of my cake and smiled as the chocolate melted on my tongue. Ronald looked pleased and both Soma and Ciel had a face of awe when they bit into the cake. I giggled "did you like it then boys?" they both nodded and ate the rest of the cake greedily. After they were done Ciel spoke up. "This is the plan for today. Sebastian you Soma and Ronald" he peered to him and continued "will work on the curry since Soma knows how Agni curry taste like he will likely know if Sebastian is close or not. Ronald will just help with tasting too. While I finish off what I owe to Marisa."

"What do you owe to her" Soma asked out of curiosity. "He owes me a dance in a dr….." I was cut off by Ciel "I owe her a dance that's it, right Marisa" he hissed for me to be quite. I just shrugged "Ya what he said." Soma just nodded and left with Sebastian to work on the curry. Before Ronald left with them I stopped him. "Ronald I need you to go back and talk to my mother and father about them coming at the end of the week" he nodded and left. I sighed hoping they were coming here on good news and not bad. I then glance over to Ciel "ready" I asked he just nodded grimly. I clasped my hands together and pulled him to the game room.

* * *

**Ciel POV**

"Do I really have to this" I groaned. She nodded "Yes Ciel a bet is a bet" I just glared at her and sighed "Well let's get this over with then." She just smiled brightly and with a snap of her fingers I was turned into the dress I wore at the ball when I was on the jack the ripper case. I grimace at the sight but at least I didn't feel any corset that stopped my intake of air I had. She laughed when she saw me, "Stop laughing" I fumed. I will have to remember to kill Sebastian for failing the bet. She started up some music and she held out a hand to me "Shall I have this dance with you Sissy" she smiled softly at me. I felt a little warm inside when she smiled like that to me. "Sissy?" I questioned. "Opps that's what someone really close to called me, we were very close friends. So since you look like a girl I decide to call you that and we are close friends. So that's why I could call you that. I've always wanted a little sister before too" she said. "Who says were friends" I muttered. I then saw a bit of sadness in her eyes "Oh so were not friends then, well sorry Mr. Phantomhive" I felt a pang of guilt when she just said my last name and making her look sad. "Marisa, I didn't mean that. We are friends, I guess I'm just a little bit cranky since I didn't get to sleep a lot last night" I quickly said. "So we are friends" she asked hopeful. I nodded and she just smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Oh James you're so nice to big S…" she stopped herself realizing what she just said.

"Who's James?" I asked out of confusion. She panicked a little "Oh he was just one of my really close friends and he was so nice to me, I kind of mistook you for him just on what you said" she said. I just nodded but knowing what she said was a lie, I just didn't want to press the matter further. I just wanted to get this dance over so I can go back to work. Marisa grabbed one of my hands and put one of her hands to my waist and started to dance slowly. I found it a little easier dancing with her since she wasn't as tall as Sebastian; I still remember when I had to dance with him. She was probably just five inches taller than me but she wasn't too tall. She started leading me in the dance but I kept fumbling around. She giggled and whispered to herself "still bad at dancing as always" but she still continued dancing with me even thou I was dancing horribly. After a few moments she paused. "I almost forgot" she exclaimed and snapped her fingers. There popped up cat ears and a tail. "That was part of the bet so you have to wear them too"

I just huffed and continue dancing. She was dancing slowly so I would fall or trip. When she started to spin me a memory I didn't know I had popped into my head.

_Ok James now just take a couple steps like this. A girl about the age of 6 showed me a dancing move; I tried to mimic it but miserably failed. I tripped and started to fall so I got ready for the impact but nothing came. I glance up to see the girl just smiling warmly at me; she was holding me from falling. She giggled "Silly James, you are never good at dancing are you" she playfully mocked. I frowned and got up to dust myself off "No I am an amazing dancer Sissy" I stated trying to redeem my pride lost. She just rolled her eyes at me "Sure James, whatever you say" she laughed. I just pouted "You will see Sissy, I will be an amazing dance and I will prove you wrong. You will be proud of me, just watch." She got up and hugged me. "Of course you will James and I will watch every step you take. I will always cheer you on from the sidelines." She said softly. I just grinned at her. She then started laughing and I soon joined in to. We both fell over laughing like maniacs until our parents came over yelling at us to be quiet. We both looked at each other and I said "I love you Sissy" and she replied "I love me too, but I love you even more."_

I fell over, startled on what I remember. I don't even know how I manage to get that from. Marisa notice my worry face and came over to help me up. "Are you ok Ciel" she asked concern showed in her eyes. "Yes I just had a strange memory that's it" I informed her. For a second I could see a smug look on her face but soon it got replace by a small force smile. "Well that's weird; anyway I'm done with the bet. You can go now and work" she said. She then snapped her fingers and I changed back to my old clothes I wore this morning. I quickly left still a little freaked out on what the memory was about. I got to my study room and started on some documents I had to fill out for the company. After a while I started to get hungry and went down to the kitchen. When I got there I could see the three idiot servants all on their back groaning that they ate to much. In the corner I could see Soma doing the same. "Sebastian I want something sweet, like a chocolate parfait or that chocolate cake Marisa gave me this morning" I demanded. He just sighed "Yes my lord" and I left with a smirk on my face. I went back to my study room to work. After a while Sebastian brought up a chocolate cake like the one Marisa got. I took a bite and frowned, it didn't taste as good as the one she brought. But it was still good.

"How's the curry doing" I asked Sebastian. "There is just one thing missing. The prince said that it wasn't as good as Agni" he said. "You will figure it out by tomorrow right because tomorrow is the contest and we have to beat West." He just nodded and said "Of course my Lord, we will win that royal warrant. What type of butler would I be if I couldn't complete such a simple task that my master gives me" he smirked. I nodded and once I finished my cake I got up ready to retire. When I was walking down the hallway to my room I heard the entrance door open. I saw Ronald enter and Marisa ran up to him with a grim expression. They talked a little and she seemed to cheer up a little but still looked worried. I just shrugged it off and headed to my room to rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I needed as much rest as I could get. Later in that night I heard my door open and someone lift the covers off my bed. I was about to get the gun under my pillow until the presence of the person gave off the same warmth I was used to. I knew then it must have been Marisa who entered my bed. I unconsciously snuggled up to her for warmth and the feeling she gave off of protection. I fell soundly asleep that night.

* * *

**Yaa chapter 12 done! Sorry for the lame-ish chapter but ohh well. I will update next week and hopefully the chapter might be a little longer. If you still haven't figure out whom James is you will find out after the curry contest is over. I think that's it so see you next week. Shadow Kitty66 out Peace \TToTT/**


End file.
